Looking Forward
by JoyfulPeace
Summary: Its three weeks until graduation for Zoey and the gang and their time together is running out. It's a time to say things previously left unspoken, a time for friendships to be tested and romance to bloom. It's their last chance to just be together at PCA.
1. Departure

**Chapter One**

**Departure**

"I can't believe we're graduating in three weeks!" Nicole shrieked.

"I know! And we're going to New York!" Lola cried.

Zoey sighed. She didn't understand what was so exciting about graduating. She had never been more scared. They were going to be leaving behind everything they had ever known at PCA. They would be splitting up. What if they lost touch? She didn't know if she could handle that.

"Let's go see when the bus is getting here to take us to the airport!" Nicole exclaimed.

She and Lola hurried out the door, leaving Zoey alone with her thoughts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase Matthews strolled down the girl's dorm hallway. He was packed and ready to go to New York for their senior trip. He was just ready to get out of high school period. It had not been an easy experience for him. He smiled to himself, thinking of his many failed attempts to tell Zoey how he felt about her. He had already told Michael that if he didn't tell her himself by graduation that Michael had to tell her. How she felt was his deciding factor to which school he chose.

Chase thought of the two acceptance letters in his dorm, one to UCLA and the other to NYU. He knew Zoey had already been accepted to UCLA and planned to attend there in the fall. His choice was all up to how she felt about him. If she loved him, UCLA it was. If she didn't…He wanted to be as far away as possible to nurse his broken heart.

He came to a stop when he reached dorm 101, its door wide open. He smiled as he looked in at Zoey slowly packing. She was so beautiful. She always had been. But why on earth was she still packing? The bus was going to be there any minute.

"Knock, knock." Chase said as he entered.

Zoey turned around; smiling when she saw it was him.

"Hey."

"So, why are you still packing?" He asked.

"Just slow, I guess." She answered, not wanting to admit the real reason she wasn't done. What would Chase say if he knew she was just putting it off because she was unsure of the future?

_Probably laugh at me,_ she thought.

"Need some help?" Chase offered.

Zoey smiled. "That would be nice."

They packed in silence a few moments before Chase spoke.

"So, are you excited about the trip?"

"I guess…Shopping in NYC sounds awesome."

"There's other stuff to do besides shopping, Zo." Chase said, grinning.

"I know."

"And we're going to do it all together."

"We are?" Zoey asked, excited at the prospect of lots of time with Chase…Possibly alone time with Chase. She could still hardly believe she had fallen in love with her best friend. The first time she'd realized her feelings went a little deeper than friendship, was that time when Lola decided she liked Chase and they had just progressed from there, finally coming to a head with the whole Rebecca fiasco. After that, Zoey had known there was no denying it. She was in love with Chase Matthews.

She frowned realizing he'd never answered her earlier question. She glanced up to see what had him preoccupied and immediately her cheeks started to heat up. Chase was holding a black, lacy bra that belonged to HER!

"Chase!" She cried, embarrassed. "What are you doing?"

Chase immediately dropped the bra like it had burned him.

"Sorry! I was just putting your clothes in the suitcase and it was in the pile!" He stammered, clearly embarrassed as well. What would Zoey think if she knew he'd been imagining her in it.

_I'm such a pig,_ he thought. _I've been hanging out with Logan too much._

Zoey just grabbed the unmentionable and threw it into the suitcase, not daring to so much as look at Chase for fear she'd burst into tears.

"Aww, Zo don't be mad…It was an accident." Chase said.

"I'm not mad…Just…"

"Embarrassed?" Chase supplied.

She looked up and smiled. "Yah."

Chase was silent a moment. "Well, if it helps…It's nice."

Zoey put a hand to her face and burst into laughter.

Chase looked at her, confused. "What's so funny?"

Zoey sat on her bed, her shoulders shaking with laughter.

"You, me, this whole situation."

Chase started to grin. It was sort of funny. He began to laugh as well.

That was how Lola and Nicole found them upon their return to room 101. Both of them, on the floor, laughing hysterically, Zoey's head resting on Chase's stomach.

"When are you two going to grow up?" Lola asked.

Chase and Zoey looked at each other.

"Never." They said simultaneously, which set them off again.

Lola shook her head and went to grab her bag muttering something about 'oblivious' and 'perfect for each other' as she went.

"Our ride is here!" Nicole screeched, dragging her bags out the door.

Zoey and Chase jumped up and quickly dumped the rest of her stuff in her suitcase and hurried to meet the bus, only stopping on their way to grab Chase's stuff from the floor of the girl's lounge, where he had unceremoniously dumped it. They arrived just as everyone was loading their luggage.

"Lord, Nicole did you have to bring so many bags?" Michael complained as he heaved a second one up on top of Logan's Hummer.

"Why aren't we taking the bus?' Zoey asked

"The bus was full, so Logan offered to drive us in this sweet ride." Michael grunted as he pushed another of Nicole's suitcases on top.

"He's actually gonna leave it at the airport parking lot? I'm impressed." Chase said.

Michael shrugged, as Chase helped him tie down the luggage. "Apparently so."

"I call shotgun!" Nicole cried.

"No way! There is no way in hell; I'm driving us to the airport with her chattering in the front seat." Logan said, coming around the side of the vehicle.

"Dude, where have you been? You were supposed to be helping me load all of this!" Michael asked, annoyed.

"Sorry man, I've got a bad back. You know how it is." Logan said getting in the driver's seat.

Michael grumbled to himself about a 'load of bull' as he and Chase finished throwing the rest of the luggage in the back.

They all piled in, Lola riding shotgun, much to Logan's relief, and headed to the airport to board a plane to NYC, where they would discover things that would challenge their friendship, possibly changing it forever.


	2. Future Plans

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Zoey 101**

Chapter Two

_Future Plans_

They arrived at the airport in one piece, surprisingly. After Logan parked, they proceeded to unload the luggage and carry it inside. Next, they began the insane task of getting through security…

A couple of hours later, all the PCA seniors were boarded and secure on the plane. Chase and Zoey had managed to get seats next to each other and were already chatting away.

"So, are you excited about UCLA?" Chase asked.

Zoey shrugged. "I guess… It'll be nice to stay in California. But it was really hard choosing between it and LSU, you know back in Louisiana."

Chase nodded. "Yah, how did you finally choose?"

"I just decided I'd rather be somewhere I'd know somebody. Since Logan and Lola are going there too and I know it's a HUGE campus and I'll probably never see them. But just knowing that they're there somewhere is nice."

Chase smiled. "Yah, I'm still deciding between there and NYU…What do you think?"

Zoey bit her lip in thought.

She wanted to scream, _UCLA! Come with me! I love you!_ But she didn't dare. She was so afraid of ruining what they already had…

"I don't know…Why don't we visit the campus while we're here?" She asked, instead.

"Seriously? You'd come with me?" Chase asked excitedly.

Zoey smiled. He was so cute.

"Yah, of course."

They were silent a moment before Chase spoke, "So, what are you going to major in?"

"I was thinking I might want to be a lawyer, you know?"

Chase nodded. "You'd be good at that. You always have had a level head. I think I might be a doctor."

Zoey turned to him, surprised. "Wow, Chase…I thought you wanted to be a writer."

He shrugged. "I did…I guess I still do. It's just that it's such a hard profession and well, let's face it. I've never succeeded at anything in my whole life. So, how is this going to make that any different?"

"That's not true, Chase!" Zoey protested.

"Zo, it's ok. My dad wants me to be a doctor like him anyways…It could be nice…At least I could help people."

Zoey gazed him, concerned. Chase was giving up his big dream of being a bestselling writer? It just didn't seem possible. Practically every elective class, he's ever taken had been to help him work towards that dream. She couldn't let him just quit.

"Well, I think that's stupid. You can be whatever you want to be, Chase Matthews. And don't you dare let anyone tell you differently." She demanded.

He smiled softly. "Thanks, Zo. But I think I'm gonna trust my dad on this one…He's usually right, you know."

Michael had ended up stuck between Quinn and Nicole. He was about to kill himself. If Quinn wasn't babbling on about how she was going to be the next Marie Curie, then Nicole was going on and on about how excited she was to start beauty school and she would 'totally' get him a free haircut or something when she opened her own shop.

He supposed he should be happy for them but he was only feeling bitter because he had no idea what he was going to do with his future! Everyone else had a game plan. But him? He had nothing.

Chase, his best friend, was going to be a doctor,(of course he should be a writer, but what did Michael know anyways?). Sure, he didn't know where he was going to college at but Michael and everyone else knew he'd be going to UCLA and following Zoey. Chase had been doing that for years. Logan was going to UCLA to be a director like his dad, and Lola was going to UCLA to study acting. Quinn was going to Stanford because she was so smart, Zoey had UCLA, and even Nicole had beauty school.

What was he going to do? He had applied to several colleges but none seemed right for him. Maybe he's just go to UCLA like everyone else.

"How did I end up sitting next to you?" Lola asked, annoyed.

"You're just that lucky." Logan retorted, grinning.

Lola rolled her eyes.

"So, drama queen, what are your plans after PCA?"

Lola shrugged. "To become an actress of course."

"Maybe I'll direct you someday." Logan offered.

Lola smiled. "Maybe."

A couple of hours later…

"May I please have your attention? This plane is now preparing for landing at the JFK airport. Please buckle your seatbelts and welcome to New York." The stewardess announced.

Chase looked over at Zoey fast asleep, with her head tucked into his shoulder. He hated to wake her but he knew she'd kill him if he let her miss this.

"Zo…Zo, we're landing." He said, nudging her gently.

"What?" She asked, opening her eyes sleepily.

Chase pointed out the window.

"Oh!" Zoey cried.

It was so beautiful with the big buildings rising up above the clouds.

"Oh, Chase, look!" She exclaimed, grabbing his hand.

Chase looked down at their intertwined hands. It felt so right. He glanced up to see what she was pointing at and his eyes came to rest upon the Statue of Liberty. He was speechless. It was breathtaking. He wondered if this was how the immigrants from long ago felt, when they had arrived in America to escape their poverty.

**AN- Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! As I'm sure you've figured out, this will be a C/Z fic because I absolutely adore them! But I'm open to other couples if you have any ideas…I don't think Dana will make an appearance in this fic but I may change my mind later. I hope you enjoy! Sorry this chapter is kind of short but the rest of them will make up for it, I promise! **


	3. Breaking Curfew

Chapter Three

_Breaking Curfew_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own ZOEY 101

They arrived at the hotel not long after. Everyone but Logan stopped to stare. It was a magnificent sight. The building towered over fifty feet into the air.

"Wow." Zoey breathed.

"You can say that again." Chase agreed.

Zoey smiled at him as they followed the rest of the gawking teenagers inside.

"Ok, seniors, listen up. This first day will just be a relaxing one, at the hotel. Your room assignments are as follows: Zoey Brooks and Lola Martinez, Nicole Bristow and Quinn Pensky, Chase Matthews and Michael Barret, Logan Reese and Mark Delfiggalo…" The list continued on for quite sometimes, before being finished. Once it was complete, the gang headed up to their rooms to unpack.

Chasse headed two doors down from his room to where Zoey and Lola were staying. He knocked quickly on the door. It was opened to reveal all four girls.

"Hey, Chase." They chorused.

"Hey, um…Zo, you wanna go pick up a movie at the front desk for all of us to watch?"

She nodded as she closed the door behind her.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Zoey asked.

"Well, since we all have rooms close by, I thought we could all hang out tonight. Movies and snacks, you know. The Chaperones will never know. I'm almost positive they're all still suffering from jetlag." Chase commented.

Zoey nodded. "Sounds good.

Upon reaching the front desk, they painstakingly labored over their movie choice, finally settling on The Guardian. Zoey insisted it would be perfect for all of them with the action and suspense and of course, Ashton Kutcher. They brought it back to Logan's room, to find the other girls making popcorn and the guys setting out all the junk food, they'd bought from the shop downstairs.

"So, what did you get?" Logan asked. "It better not be some stupid chick flick."

Zoey promptly showed him their find to his approval.

"That was cinematic genius. It had components of almost every genre in it." Logan raved.

Lola stifled a giggle. Movies were the only thing that Logan talked about that made him sound smart.

Quinn and Mark snuggled up on the sofa, her head tucked into the crook of his neck. Zoey watched them more than a little sadly. She wondered if her and Chase would ever be like that. She glanced over at him as Lola threw popcorn into his mouth. She sighed. What was she thinking? She was only setting herself up for pain.

"Don't tell me you're upset on our senior trip!" Nicole said from behind her.

Zoey smiled at her friend. "Nah, just thinking."

"About Chase?" Nicole wiggled her eyebrows suggestively before taking a seat next to Michael in the armchair.

They all settled down at last to watch the movie. The two and half hours went by quickly.

"So, now what?" Michael asked as the ending credits rolled.

"I have an idea." Logan announced, rummaging through his suitcase. He pulled out a pair of swimming trunks.

"I don't think I'm going to like this idea." Zoey said nervously.

"How about we go for a swim?" Logan suggested, his eyes shining wickedly.

"Dude! Are you insane? It's after curfew." Chase exclaimed.

Logan shrugged. "That's why it's such a good idea. Knowing we could get caught any second is part of the fun."

They were all silent, unsure if this was a good idea or not.

"I'm in." Lola decided going to retrieve her swimsuit.

Pretty soon everyone had agreed to Logan's plan except Chase and Zoey.

"I'm in if you're in." Chase whispered in her ear, sending chill bumps down her arms.

"I guess we're in too." Zoey finally agreed.

After changing, they met up on Logan and Mark's room to figure out where to go from there.

"Ok, we obviously can't all go out in a herd. So Lola and me will take the elevator, Mike and Nic can go down the staircase and then Mark and Quinn, wait five minutes and follow them. Chase and Zoey, do the same thing with the elevator." Logan said, before he and Lola slipped out the door, followed closely by Michael and Nicole.

Lola and Logan made a beeline for the elevator, Lola, twisting and rolling like she was in some kind of action movie.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Logan hissed as they slipped into the elevator.

"Practicing for when I win the starring role in a hot action movie." Lola said.

Logan raised his eyebrows. "You know, this is usually the scene where the male and female leads get into some hot and heavy making out." Logan offered, suggestively leaning towards her.

Lola put her hand up in his face. "I don't think so."

Michael and Nicole crept slowly down the stairs.

"Michael, do you think I'm stupid?" Nicole asked.

Michael glanced towards her, wondering what to say. It wasn't that he thought she was dumb, just a little ditzy.

"No, Nicole…You're definitely not dumb…You're just a little…Hyperactive." Michael decided.

She sighed. "I just feel like such an idiot. You're all going off to college to do smart things and I'm just going to be a dumb hairdresser." Her eyes welling up with tears.

_Oh, no. Please don't cry. _Michael thought, panicking. "That's ridiculous. You have to be smart to be a hairdresser. I mean no one wants an idiot doing their hair. You have to know how to color hair correctly and cut it the right length. You're going to be great."

Nicole looked up at him, wiping her eyes. "Really?"

Michael grinned. "You bet. Hey, you want to know a secret?"

She nodded.

"I don't know what I want to do with me life." He admitted.

Nicole's eyes widened. "No!"

"Yah, I haven't decided where I'm going to college or anything."

Nicole patted his shoulder. 'It'll be ok, Mike. If all else fails, you can always come to beauty school with me." She consoled.

Michael smiled grimly. If that was his future, he might as well thro himself off the Statue of Liberty tomorrow.

After a couple of minutes had passed since Michael and Nicole's departure, Mark and Quinn took off after them.

"Mark?" Quinn whispered, once they had reached the safety of the stairwell.

"Yah?"

"Do you think we'll be together after graduation?" She asked.

Mark shrugged. "I don't know, Quinn. I'm sure we will. Why are you even asking?"

Quinn sighed. She didn't know. That was the problem. She didn't know if she even still had feelings for Mark. Maybe she was just holding on because she was afraid that she'd never find anyone else.

Chase and Zoey quietly snuck put of the hotel room. Chase could hardly breathe, not only from the fear of getting caught but also from the sight Zoey made in her palm tree bikini and green board shorts.

They tiptoed to the elevator, not making a sound. They were around the corner and almost home free when a door opened just a ways down from where they were standing. The door just happened to be the one right across from the elevator and CoCo's room as well.

Zoey gasped. They were busted. They were going to be sent home for breaking curfew. Maybe they wouldn't even be allowed to graduate!

_Though that may not be such_ _a bad thing…_She thought to herself.

Zoey let out a squeak as Chase pulled her behind the settee in the hallway. They pressed close together to become less visible. Zoey's breath caught in her throat as she felt Chase's bare skin against her own. Why hadn't she worn a shirt? She already knew the answer to that. It was because she had wanted Chase to see her. She wanted him to want her, to love her. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize that Chase was holding her a little closer than necessary.

They both watched as CoCo exited her room and breathed a sigh of relief as she walked around the corner with an ice bucket, screaming into her cell phone. They had to make a break for it. It was now or never.

"C'mon." Chase whispered, grabbing her hand and practically dragging her along behind him.

Just as they reached the elevator door they heard the sound of footsteps coming around the bend.

As the door opened, Chase jumped inside, yanking Zoey forcefully in with him. Apparently, he pulled a little too hard because Zoey crashed into him, causing him to fall into the back of the elevator.

Zoey found herself flush up against Chase, his arms wrapped haphazardly around her.

"Hi." He said, smiling.

"Hi." Zoey blushed.

Chase reached a hand out to brush a stray bang out of her eyes.

She glanced up at him. They were so close. She could reach up and kiss him and blame it on the moment if he didn't reciprocate her action.

The elevator doors took that moment to open, causing Chase and Zoey to spring apart to the amusement of the six individuals waiting for them.

"What took you so long?" Logan asked, smirking.

"Um…We narrowly escaped a little run in With CoCo." Chase explained, nervously running his hands through his bushy hair.

Logan nodded with raised eyebrows as they turned to head towards the pool.

Zoey hurried on ahead with the girls, leaving Chase with Michael, who was grinning.

"Don't say a word." Chase warned, walking on.

Michael laughed. "I wasn't going to say anything."

He paused. "Except maybe a comment on how cozy the two of you looked." He snickered.

Chase shook his head. "Laugh it up."

"Oh, I will. Believe me I will." He declared before bursting into another round of laughter.

AN- Thanks so much for the reviews! They are very much appreciated! I think I'm leaning towards Lola/Logan for the other pairing because I think that would be very interesting to see…But as you can see by their very short part, I'm having a little trouble writing them…But I'll see how it goes. I hope you enjoy!


	4. New Acquaintances

**Chapter Four**

_**New Acquaintances**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Zoey 101**

The next morning dawned bright and early for Zoey and Lola.

"Ugh!" Do we have to get up now?" Lola whined.

Zoey sighed. "Yah, we're going to tour the Statue of Liberty, today and Beauty and the Beast on Broadway, tonight."

Zoey was so excited. Beauty and the Beast was her favorite fairytale. There was something so magical and true about it that embodied the real essence of love. That you looked past what someone seems to be on the outside to see who they really are underneath it all.

Perhaps part of the reason she was so excited was the prospect of being in such a romantic setting with Chase. She thought back to that moment in the elevator. She was sure that she had felt something between them. She couldn't have been the only one to notice it.

Chase rolled out of bed, shaking dreams of Zoey from his mind. He could hardly help but remember the electricity generating between them last night. He couldn't have imagined it. It was too real. For the first time, he allowed himself to entertain the notion that maybe Zoey might feel the same way.

"So, Chase what really happened between you and Zoey in that elevator?" Michael asked from his spot on his bed.

Chase sighed. "For the millionth time…Nothing happened."

"Dude, why not? It was the perfect opportunity!" Michael exclaimed.

"Oh, yah, what was I supposed to say: Zoey, I know we're on the verge of becoming fifth year seniors but I love you?" Chase said sarcastically.

Michael nodded. "Yeah, something like that."

Chase groaned.

"Man, I'm just kidding. But, seriously, you have to tell her. I'm sick of you pining after Zoey. It's not healthy."

"That's why I'm going to tell her before graduation." Chase said, thumbing through his closet for something to wear.

"Aw, man. C'mon. You're always saying that. First, it was freshman year with the stupid tekmate thing, then junior year; you said you'd tell her at prom…"

"Ok, ok. I get it." Chase said, throwing up his hands. 'I'm a failure at telling Zoey that I love her. But, Mike it's one of the most important things a guy says in his entire life. I want it to be perfect."

Michael looked at him like he was insane.

"You know, with your track record, you're asking an awful lot."

Chase sighed as he fell back against his bed.

"Believe me, I know."

Quinn sat dejectedly on her bed, watching Nicole toss clothes haphazardly around their room. She didn't know why she felt so depressed. She had a bright future at Stanford, a loving boyfriend and some great friends. What did she have to be depressed about? She didn't even know if it was depression she was feeling. Maybe it was more boredom. She was bored with all these great things? That didn't make sense. There were people who would kill to have what she had…So why did it suddenly feel like it wasn't enough?

A knock at the door jolted her from her thoughts. She looked through the peephole and groaned inwardly when she saw that it was Mark. He was so irritating to her right now. He was the perfect, attentive boyfriend, he never did anything wrong and it was so infuriating. She wanted him to be normal; she wanted him to get pissed at her like any other guy. Not be so annoyingly perfect. It was funny, all the things that she had loved about him before were the exact same things that irritated her now.

"Hey." Mark said as Quinn opened the door.

"Hey, why didn't you walk down with the rest of the guys?" She asked.

Mark shrugged. "I wanted to walk with you."

Quinn sighed. "Let me get Nicole and my purse."

Quinn stomped over to where the newly accessorized Nicole was checking her hair in the mirror.

"C'mon, Mark's here."

Nicole glanced at her strangely. "Why do I have to go with you and Mark? He's weird."

"Just c'mon." Quinn demanded, forcefully grabbing Nicole by the arm and dragging her out the door.

Logan, Michael and Chase were walking towards the lobby to get something to eat from the continental breakfast.

"Dude! I'm so freakin hungry!" Michael exclaimed.

"That's why we're eating breakfast." Chase said, grinning.

"Man, shut up. Ooh, muffins." Michael said, piling his plate up with more food than nay human could possibly eat.

Logan rolled his eyes as he began filling his own plate.

Chase headed over to the cereal bar and began pouring himself some cornflakes. He filled the bowl to the brim with milk and turned to slowly head to a table. But as he turned his foot caught in the carpet, causing him to practically throw his bowl of cereal all over the girl behind him. For moment, they just stood there staring at each other. Then Chase began panicking.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." He cried, grabbing a handful of napkins and beginning to try to dry her off, But then realizing what he was doing or particularly where he was doing it at, his face turned a brilliant shade of red and he dropped the napkins on the floor.

The girl burst out laughing.

"It's ok, really." She said, bending down to pick up the napkins.

"Are you sure?" Chase asked nervously.

She smiled. "Of course. Accidents happen. I'm Tina by the way."

"Chase. Look, I'll pay to have it dry-cleaned."

She shook her head. "Don't be silly."

"Dude! What did you do?" Logan exclaimed as he and Michael walked over. Well, Chas thought it was Michael. He could hardly see his friend over all the food.

"Um…I might have had a little problem with the cereal." Chase mumbled.

Logan laughed out loud. "I'll say. Excuse my klutzy friend here. I'm Logan. This is Michael. We're from PCA in California. We're on our senior trip here in New York."

"That's so weird because I go to a school in Sacramento. We're already done for the year, though and I'm home visiting my family. You see, my father owns this hotel."

"Maybe you could show us around on our free days." Logan suggested.

"That sounds fun."

"Dude, I'm starving. Can we go eat now?" Michael complained.

Logan rolled his eyes. 'C'mon, Mike. Catch ya later, babe." He said suggestively to Tina.

"Ugh. Is he always like that?" She asked.

Chase nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. Listen; let me make this up to you. Tomorrow is our first free day. Let me buy you a new shirt." He offered.

Tina smiled. "You never give up, do you?"

"What can I say? I'm very persistent."

Tina grinned. "Ok, see you tomorrow, Chase." She said as she walked away.

"Who was that?"

"Ah!" Chase yelled as he turned to find Zoey and Lola behind him.

"Don't do that!" He scolded.

'Sorry. I just want to know who the girl was you were chatting up." Lola said.

"I wasn't chatting her up. I threw a bowl of cereal on her." Chase corrected.

Lola raised her eyebrows. "You know, Chase. That's probably not the best way to get a girl."

Chase sighed in frustration. "I wasn't trying to 'get' her. I was apologizing and promising to buy her a new shirt."

Lola laughed as she went to join Michael and Logan at their table.

Chase looked at Zoey, who had been strangely silent during the whole exchange.

"So, what's up?" He asked.

"Do you like her?" She asked suddenly.

"No! I don't even know her, Zo." Chase exclaimed.

"Did you think she was pretty?"

Chase paused. "I don't know, I didn't really notice her. I was too busy freaking out over the fact that I just threw a bowl of cereal on someone."

Zoey nodded and went to join everyone else at the table.

Chase stood there for a moment, dumbfounded. What was with the third degree? Unless…Nah, there was no way Zoey was jealous…Was there?

Zoey was trying so hard to enjoy their tour of the Statue of Liberty but she just couldn't. All she could think about was that girl and Chase. Plus, the Statue of Liberty wasn't even all that interesting. They could only go through the museum and the monument's ten story pedestal. Ever since 9/11, you couldn't co up into the crown or anything.

She knew Chase had said he didn't like that girl but she was coming shopping with them on their free day…And that was practically a date, after all. The only thing that put her mind at ease was thinking about going to the play tonight. All the girls were getting dressed up in pretty gowns and the guys had to wear suits. It was all Mr. Bender's idea. He said that it would give them the true feel of Broadway. Zoey was in love with her dress. She hoped it would impress Chase as well.

She sighed miserably as their teacher rambled on at the front of the line.

"Zo? What's wrong?" Lola whispered.

"Nothing."

Lola looked at her friend knowingly.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with that girl, Chas was talking to earlier, would it?"

Zoey smiled. "You know me too well."

"Listen, Zo. Chase is not the kind of guy to chase after the first pretty girl, he sees. He's not Logan." Lola said.

"I know. I guess I'm just afraid he's going to fall in love with someone else before I get a chance to tell him that I'm in love with him." Zoey said.

Lola grinned. "Tell him tonight, Zo. At Beauty and the Beast. As soon as we get back to the hotel, we'll start beautification. Chase isn't gonna know what hit him." She declared.

As soon as they arrived back at the hotel, Zoey and Lola locked themselves in their room, only allowing Quinn and Nicole entrance. Chase was even denied access when he tried to get in to talk to Zoey.

Six o'clock rolled around and there was still no sign of the girls. Mr. Bender had already herded everyone else to the restaurant downtown. He had given Chase strict orders to get their gang down there with the cab he'd hired, no exceptions.

"What is taking so long?" Michael complained, fidgeting with his tie.

They were all dresses in sharp black suits and it was more than a tad bit uncomfortable.

Just when, they thought the girls would never come down the stairs, they appeared. To say that all the guys' mouths dropped open would be an understatement.

Lola was the first to make her way down the stairs. She had on a pale yellow strapless dress that was straight until it hit about mid thigh and then it fanned out into a little skirt. Her hair was piled up on top of her head in an elegant French twist.

"Wow." Logan breathed, suddenly aware of his pounding heart.

Nicole descended next, a knee length, full skirted, black strapless dress was her ensemble. She looked amazing with ringlets all over her head.

Quinn, ever the odd one, sported a green, orange, and yellow tie-dyed gauzy dress. But as with all her other odd clothing combinations, she made it work.

Zoey was the last to appear. Chase held his breath as she appeared at the top of the stairs. She was clothed in a simple, pink, strapless, knee length, full skirted dress trimmed in black lace. Her hair was simply pulled halfway back, her bangs resting right above her eye. In short, she looked gorgeous.

Mark offered his arm to Quinn, smiling at her sweetly. She took it, praying that the night would be so magical that she would have no choice but to realize that she was still in love with him.

"So, Lola, can I escort you?" Logan asked.

Lola pretended to think about his request for a moment.

"On one condition. If you even think about feeling me up in that dark theater, I guarantee that you'll be leaving with a bloodstain on that nice white shirt."

Logan smirked. "Whatever you say, drama queen."

Chase swallowed as he looked at Zoey.

"You look…I mean…"

"Yes?" Zoey pressed.

"Beautiful. Absolutely Beautiful." Chase said at last.

Zoey's face broke into a smile.

"Well, you look pretty handsome yourself." She complimented.

"Thanks. Walk you?" Chase offered his arm.

Zoey graciously accepted as they walked towards their waiting cab.

"So, I guess that leaves us." Nicole said to Michael.

He smiled. "I would be proud to escort you, Miss Bristow."

Nicole's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

Michael nodded and offered his arm. Nicole took it and he helped her into the cab before it sped off to the restaurant.

The dinner was great and to everyone' excitement, they headed to the play.

As they took their seats, Chase murmured to Zoey, "Are you excited?"

She nodded grinning.

The play began and all though Zoey was mesmerized by the act, Chase found it much more interesting to watch everyone else around him.

Nicole was leaning forward, her chin resting on her clasped hands, a dreamy look on her face.

Michael was asleep.

Even Lola and Logan looked like they were halfway enjoying each other's company.

Chase raised his eyebrows slightly at the sight of Quinn and mark. It looked like Mark was trying to snuggle with her but Quinn was trying to get as far as she could from him but not move out of her seat.

The play ended with a standing ovation.

"So, now what?" Logan asked.

"Ok, guys. Everyone can go to the bathroom or whatever and we'll meet up in about ten minutes in the lobby for a head check before we leave." Mr. Bender announced.

Nicole had to go to the bathroom, so she and Quinn took off, promising to meet back up with them in the lobby.

"Are you ready, Zo? This is it." Lola coached her friend.

"Lola, I can't do this." Zoey said, panicking.

"Yes, you can. Just take a deep breath and say it. Go." Lola said, giving Zoey a little push.

Zoey shook her head frantically.

Lola pushed her a little harder, causing her to bump into Chase.

"Chase!" Zoey squeaked as he turned to see who had run into him.

"Hey, Zo." He looked at her closely, noticing her nervous state.

"Are you ok?"

She swallowed as Lola gave her a thumbs up from behind Chase's back.

"Um…Chase, I need to tell you something."

He looked at her, concerned.

"What is it, Zo?"

"Um…Chase, I l-…"

"Chase!" A voice called.

They turned to see Tina heading towards them.

Lola groaned and banged her head on Logan's shoulder. So close, yet so far.

"Tina? What are you doing here?" Chase asked.

"Are you kidding? I love Beauty and the Beast."

He nodded. "So does Zoey. Oh, you guys haven't met each other, have you?"

Zoey shook her head, glumly.

"Is this your girlfriend?" Tina asked tentatively.

Chase shook his head. "Oh, no. We're just friends, right Zo?"

Zoey smiled more than a little sadly. "Yeah, we're just good friends." She said, gritting her teeth.

"Oh, well, I'm pleased to meet you." Tina said smiling.

Zoey nodded in response.

"Well, I just stopped to say hi, so I'll see you tomorrow, Chase?" Tina asked.

Chase nodded. "Yah, we'll meet you in the lobby around ten."

"Cool. Bye, guys." She said, waving to everyone else.

"See you later, Chase." She said, smiling.

Chase turned to Zoey as if nothing had happened.

"What were you going to tell me, Zo?"

She shook her head, sadly.

"Oh, it wasn't important."

Chase looked after her puzzled as she walked on to where Lola stood and the two girls headed to where Mr. Bender and CoCo stood with the other seniors.

What had just happened? He was so confused.

AN Thanks so much for the reviews! They are appreciated very much! Wow, this chapter was really long! But I have a link to pictures of the dresses that the girls wore to the play on my profile if anyone wants to see them. I've decided for sure on the couples and it's going to be CZ and LL. The only appearance Dana may make is graduation (to see her friends graduate) but I haven't decided on that yet either. The next chapter is where it starts getting exciting. I'm preparing a love square (instead of a love triangle) for Chase and Zoey's storyline, Quinn gets very intense, and Lola and Logan are going to 'attempt' to help Chase and Zoey….with disastrous results for themselves and Chase/Zoey. I haven't quite decided where I'm going to go with Michael's storyline or Nicole's yet but I'm working on it. I hope you enjoy!


	5. The Beginning of Disaster

**Chapter Five**

_**The Beginning of Disaster**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ZOEY 101**

Zoey sighed as she awoke the next morning. She wished Lola had never tried to get her hopes up about Chase. If it wasn't for that stupid Tina chick, she and Chase might be together this morning. But Tina had shown up and now it seemed like Tina was Chase's number one priority. Who cares if he threw a bowl of cereal on her? A few apologies and they were on their way. But no, Chase had to go and be all nice and offer to buy her a new shirt.

She punched her pillow in frustration. Then she sighed because she knew that she was being ridiculous. Of course, Chase would buy her a new shirt that was just Chase being Chase. Maybe there was still hope after all.

Chase groaned as Michael opened the blinds, letting the sun come shining through the window.

"Dude, it's too early." He complained.

"You know the girls are going to want an early start at shopping. Plus, I need some new kicks." He added sheepishly.

Chase rolled his eyes as he crawled out of bed. He was surprised to find Logan, who was usually the latest riser of the three, already in front of the mirror, styling his hair.

"Why are you already awake?" Chase asked.

Logan laughed. "Dude, do you know how many hot girls are going out shopping in New York?"

"I'm sorry I asked."

"I can't believe Mr. Bender's allowing all of us to have free days; I mean how cool is that?" Michael exclaimed.

"Really cool." Logan agreed.

Chase turned around on his way to the shower, suddenly realizing something.

"Hey Logan, why are you in here? This isn't your room."

He shrugged. "I've been in here, all night. Mark snores and I was too tired to care Sunday night. But last night, it really irritated me."

Chase nodded slowly. "So, where did you sleep?"

"Oh, with you." Logan said offhandedly, like it was non big deal.

Chase stood there a moment before turning around to continue his path to the shower. He decided he didn't want to know anything else.

They all arrived in the lobby to find Tina waiting for them.

"Hey, guys." She greeted.

"Hey Tina. I know you've met Logan, Michael, and Zoey, but this is Lola, Quinn, Nicole, and Mark." Chase introduced.

Tina nodded in greeting.

They headed out on to the street. Logan lifted his arm as if to call a cab, but Tina stopped him.

"How do you guys expect to experience New York if you take taxis everywhere?" She asked.

"Well, what would you propose?" Logan asked, obviously annoyed.

"Walking."

Logan looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you insane? Do you know how much walking that will be?"

Everyone rolled their eyes as they followed Tina down the sidewalk.

"C'mon, Romeo." Lola said, grabbing his arm to drag him behind them.

They walked around, stopping in various stores that piqued their interest. By the time lunch rolled around, Nicole and Lola had half a dozen bags each, Michael had his new shoes, and Chase, Logan, and Tina had a couple bags between them. Only Mark, Quinn, and Zoey had failed to buy anything. Mark and Quinn didn't have anything because they just didn't see anything they wanted.

But Zoey was another story. She was in a foul mood. Everyone could tell except the one person she wanted to notice. Chase was completely oblivious. Possibly because Tina had been hanging all over him all day. Zoey had been so preoccupied with stewing over this development, she couldn't even say what stores they had been in.

Now, it was lunchtime and everyone was splitting up to find something to eat. Of course, Tina wanted to go with Chase. Mark, Michael, and Nicole took off together because they all wanted Chinese, leaving Lola to go with Logan against her will because they both wanted Mexican. That left Zoey and Quinn.

"Hey, Zo, are you coming with us?" Chase asked.

Zoey hesitated. A part of her wanted to go with him do badly because he was finally showing her some attention but there was another part of her that didn't want to because she was pissed that he had been ignoring her all day. The part that was pissed won out.

"No, that's ok. Quinn and I are going to go somewhere." She said before linking arms with Quinn and walking in the other direction.

Chase watched her go, crestfallen. He's been hoping to get to talk to her at lunch. Tina had been monopolizing his attention all morning and frankly, it was more than a little annoying.

"So, Zoey spill." Quinn demanded once they had sat down to eat.

"Spill what?" Zoey played dumb.

Quinn laughed. "Oh, c'mon Zo. Anyone can see what a crappy mood you've been in today."

Zoey sighed in defeat. "Ok, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. Only Lola knows…I'm in love with Chase."

Quinn fought the urge to burst out laughing. It was too funny. All this time, Chase was obsessing over revealing his feelings for Zoey and she felt the same way? Of course, Quinn would never tell Zoey that because she felt like it was something Chase needed to do, himself. Plus, it seemed like every time, she or someone else stepped in and tried to help, it backfired. Such as when her and Lola told Zoey that Chase was in love with her and she ended up walking in on him and Rebecca.

"Is that all?" Quinn asked.

Zoey groaned. "If you consider being horrible, uncontrollably jealous not a big deal."

Quinn smiled. "So, this is about Tina?"

"Yes, I can't stand that girl. She doesn't even know Chase. She just thinks he's hot." Zoey grumbled.

"She doesn't even know that he's incredibly sweet, always does the right thing, is a total klutz…Actually she might know that since he did meet her by dumping a bowl of cereal on her, but you know what I mean." She rambled on.

Quinn smiled, knowingly. "Yah, but I'm wondering why you're telling me all this. Isn't this something you should be telling Chase?"

Zoey groaned and buried her head in her arms.

"I know," was her muffled reply.

"You know if it makes you feel better, me and mark are having problems." Quinn admitted.

Zoey lifted her head. "No way."

"Yes. He just irritates me. I don't know I'm just tired of everything; I don't just want to be Quinn, the science nerd anymore. I want to be someone more interesting, I guess."

Zoey looked thoughtful a moment before replying, "You know if you want a change, then go for it."

Quinn stared at her a moment. Could it really be as simple as that? She could change who she was whenever she wanted?

She began to smile. Maybe Zoey had a point. If she wanted to be someone different, why not just be it?

Logan stopped and checked his reflection in the window of a passing store.

"Do you have to do that at every window we pass?" Lola complained.

Logan pretended to think a minute. "Um…Yes. Who knows when a hot girl could walk by?"

"You know whoever told you that you were god's gift to women should be killed."

Logan laughed. "No one told me. It's just the truth."

Lola let out a growl-like noise, which frightened Logan a bit.

"Can you not just be a normal person? Or is the only thing you care about yourself?"

Logan pretended to be offended. "How can you say that? I care about plenty of things other than myself."

"Such as?"

"Well, I care about the weather. I love sunny days…Wait I only care about that so I can get a tan and be even more undeniably sexy." Logan admitted, smiling.

Lola just stared at him. "You disgust me."

Logan laughed. "You don't know what you're missing."

Lola rolled her eyes. "Just hurry up, so we can eat and meet back with everyone else because I don't know how much longer I can stand to be around you, alone."

Nicole skipped along between mark and Michael.

"Are you ever not hyper?" Mark asked.

Nicole walked a little closer to Michael. Mark really freaked her out.

"Um…No?

He rolled his eyes and walked on ahead of them.

"What's his problem?" Nicole asked.

Michael shrugged. "I think him and Quinn are having issues."

Nicole nodded knowingly. "Oh, I understand."

Michael looked at her strangely. "How? Nicole, have you ever even had a boyfriend?"

She thought a moment. "Well, not really. Not a 'real' committed boyfriend. I don't know why though. Zoey says it's because I'm too hyper and fickle and that sometimes I scare people."

Michael snorted.

Nicole turned to glare at him. "What's so funny? It's not like you've had many girlfriends either."

Michael grew somber. "You're right. What is our deal anyways?"

Nicole cocked her head to the side, trying to understand.

"What do you mean?"

Michael fought a smile. She reminded him of a puppy. Nicole was actually very pretty. If she wasn't so…Well, Nicole, maybe they could have gotten together.

"I just mean that we're all so relationship challenged. Chase has been tragically hung up on Zoey for years, I get sick at the thought of asking a girl out, Logan never goes out with any girl twice, you always come on too strong, Zoey is oblivious to anyone's advances, and Lola is well, Lola. You know, a bit of a drama queen, when it comes to pretty much anything. This for some reason is a turn off for most guys."

Nicole laughed. "You know Quinn is the only one of us to actually have a serious someone?"

"Yah, I get the joke. The one person, who stereotypically shouldn't be able to get someone in high school, did." Michael said.

There was a lull in the conversation.

Nicole finally filled it by asking, "So have you decided where you're going to college at?"

Michael shrugged. "Nah, but you know, I kind of like it here. Maybe I'll end up at NYU."

"That's cool."

"So, once you get done with beauty school, where are you going to open your shop at?" Michael asked, curious.

"Not Kansas, that's for sure. I'd love to open one in Beverly Hills and do all the star's hair, but that's probably never gonna happen." She said glumly.

"Hey, if you can dream it, you can do it." Michael said honestly.

"Do you really think so?" She asked her eyes wide.

"Absolutely."

"So, Chase tell me about you." Tina said as they ate their food.

"Well, I play the guitar, basketball, golf, and I like to write." Chase supplied.

"That's so cool. Are you going to study writing in college?"

Chase shook his head. "Nah, my dad thinks it's too hard of a career to get into. So, I'm going to be a doctor, like him."

"I can see what he's saying. You'll probably be better off that way anyways. I mean, let's face it, writing is a hobby, not a career." Tina agreed, munching on her hamburger.

Chase wished with all his heart that Zoey was here instead of Tina. Zoey never would've said something like that. He was somewhat irritated at Tina's words. What did she mean that writing was just a hobby? Not to him. It had never just been a hobby. It had always been a way of life for him. For as long as he could remember, it had been his way to release all his pains and frustrations. It helped him deal with everything that had come his way.

_So, why are you going to be a doctor?_ A voice inside his head questioned.

He realized at this point that Tina had been talking to him the whole time he had been lost in thought. She had apparently asked him a question because she was just staring at him.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" He asked.

She reached for his hand, concerned.

"Chase, are you ok?"

It was in this instant that Lola and Logan happened to reappear, bickering as usual. They immediately stopped when they saw where Tina's hand was resting on his own. Logan raised his eyebrows fighting a grin. Lola was glaring. Chase understood Logan's reaction but Lola's puzzled him. Why exactly would she be glaring at Tina? But before he had a chance to follow this train of thought, everyone else seemed to arrive in a herd.

Chase tried to catch Zoey's eye but it seemed like she was ignoring him.

The rest of the afternoon was quickly spent, the only odd occurrence being Quinn's secret purchase at one of the clothing stores. No one knew what it was and Quinn definitely wasn't telling.

They arrived back at the hotel and Tina gave Chase a goodbye kiss on the cheek to his astonishment. At the sight of said kiss, Zoey took the stairs two at a time, claiming she was tired. Chase didn't buy it however and hit the stairs right on Quinn, Lola, and Nicole's heels. But since they were ahead of her, they beat him to the door and promptly shut it in his face. Chase knocked on the door, not expecting anyone to answer, but to his surprise Lola opened the door.

"Lola, I need to talk to Zo." He said.

"She's not in the mood."

Chase sighed. He always seemed to screw up but this time he didn't even know what he had done!

"Well, tell her I'll be by the pool, if she decides she's in the mood or whatever." Chase slouched off down the stairs.

He had been sitting in one of the reclining pool chairs only a couple minutes when he heard a soft voice behind him.

"Hi."

He looked behind him to find Zoey standing there looking lost.

"Hey." He replied. "Zo? Are you mad at me?"

She sighed and motioned for him to scoot over and she joined him on his pool chair.

"No, I'm hurt."

"Why?"

Zoey bit her lip. She wanted to scream out how jealous she was and beg him to choose her not Tina. But, she wouldn't let herself do that. She was too afraid of him not feeling the same way. She decided on focusing on her anger of being neglected all day.

"Because…Don't you remember what we promised back in tenth grade after the whole Rebecca situation?" Zoey burst out.

"Of course, we promised to never let anyone come between us and our friendship." Chase answered.

"But you did, today." Zoey said, bitterly.

"What are you talking about?"

"All day the only person you've had eyes for was Tina."

Chase looked at her. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Zoey sounded almost…Jealous? Not to mention the fact that Tina had been the one all over him, not vice versa.

"Are you jealous, Zo?" He asked with a teasing grin.

"No." She grumbled. "I…I just don't want to lose my best friend." Zoey's face crumpled as she began to cry at the thought of what would really happen if Chase chose Tina.

Chase's grin faded. This was not how it was supposed to go. Zoey was supposed to make a joke or something not burst into tears!

"Zo, shh. Everything's ok. I don't even like Tina! Please stop crying." Chase begged.

She only cried harder, turning her head towards his shoulder.

Chase sat up and pulled her close to him as she wet his shirt with her tears.

"Zo, I promise you. No matter what, you and I are always going to be friends."

She lifted her head and wiped her eyes.

"You promise?"

Chase nodded as he wiped a tear off of her face.

"Now, c'mon, pretty girls don't cry."

Zoey laughed through the remainder of her tears.

"Yes, they do."

"Nah, only when stupid boys make them."

"I hope you're not talking about yourself when you say that, because you are not stupid, Chase Matthews." Zoey said.

"Yah, whatever. Walk you back to your room?"

Zoey nodded and they stood up to walk back. Their course took them dangerously close by the pool and Zoey couldn't resist giving Chase a little push…

SPLASH!

"Ms. Brooks, you should no have done that!" Chase warned once he had surfaced.

Zoey laughed and began to run, but unfortunately you can only run so fast in flip flops.

After heaving himself out of the pool, Chase soon caught up and wrapped her ina very wet bear hug.

Zoey shrieked as the wetness sunk into her clothes.

"Chase!" She whined.

He laughed outloud. "It's not so much fun when you're the one getting wet, is it?" He teased.

There was silence but for their laughter and heaving breaths. It seemed to dawn on them both just how close they were, Chase still held her in a tight embrace.

"So, I better get you back upstairs." Chase said, stepping away, slowly as he wiped his now sweaty hands on his soaking wet jeans.

"Yah, definitely." Zoey replied half heartedly.

_You idiot!_ He screamed at himself. _You had the perfect moment to tell her and_ _you chickened out as usual._ Chase groaned inwardly as he followed her to their rooms.

Zoey sighed as she collapsed on her bed, still a little damp.

"Did you work things out with Chase?" Lola asked from the bathroom where she was washing her face.

"Yeah and we keep having these 'almost' moments."

"So?"

"I'm never gonna know for sure if he likes me if he never does anything about it…Unless do you think his not acting means he's not really interested?" Zoey asked.

"No way. Why don't you tell him yourself? Don't wait around for him." Lola advised.

"Tried that, remember? And anyways, I don't want to make a fool of myself if he doesn't feel the same way."

"So, do something that would make him act either way."

Zoey looked at her, confused. "Huh?"

"Make him jealous, duh." Lola said like it was the easiest concept in the world.

"How?" Zoey questioned.

Lola shrugged. "Date someone else."

"But I don't want to date someone else." Zoey protested.

Lola rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't really be dating them. More like using them."

"Lola! I can't do that."

"Why not? It's the only way. Chase isn't saying anything and unless Logan and Michael start talking which is unlikely, it's the only way to know for sure."

Zoey thought a moment before saying, "Who would I use?"

"Why not, Glen Davis? Nicole says he's had a little thing for you since eighth grade." Lola supplied.

Zoey's face broke into a smile. Maybe this just might work. She knew Chase already didn't care too much for Glen, so if he did like her, then Glen would be the perfect person to use to get under Chase's skin.

Chase came into their room to find Logan there again.

"Staying over again?" Chase asked.

Logan nodded.

"Ok, do me a favor and sleep with Michael."

"Zoey problems?" Logan asked.

"Do you have to ask? You know the story, Chase has the perfect moment to tell her but he chickens out." Michael joked.

Logan laughed as he lifted his arms behind his head.

"I only you had a plan."

"What are you talking about?" Chase demanded.

"Chase, I don't think you want to go there." Michael warned.

Logan waved away his concerns.

"So, you can't tell Zoey you love her. Well, how about you make her so mad she confess to being in love with you, if she is. And if she isn't you'll be able to tell too."

"I'm listening."

Michael groaned. "Chase…"

"Make her jealous. Go out with Tina. It's obvious that for some reason she's into you. If it upsets Zoey a lot, she likes you. If it doesn't, then at least you know." Logan offered.

Chase nodded but the paused. "But what about Tina? I don't want to hurt her."

Logan shrugged. "it's not like you'll ever see her again after this week anyways."

"Ok, I'll do it." Chase agreed.

"Man, you're going to regret this." Michael warned.

"Mike, it's all I have left."

Michael looked at him like he was insane.

"Did you think of just telling her you love her? That's what normal people do. Not crazy psychotic, masochist people!"

"Dude, I suck at that. I've been trying that tactic for the past five years. I've got to change plans." Chase said as he headed to brush his teeth.

Michael shook his head. This could only end badly.

**AN- Thanks so much for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's rather long as well….lol But this is where it starts getting exciting. The Lola/Logan is coming up, I promise! Them putting these ideas into Chase and Zoey's head is a major staple for the development for their relationship later on. Michael and Nicole are going to become the voice of reason in the upcoming chapters to all their friends that seemed to have lost it, while Quinn and mark also have a very intense storyline coming up! **

**  
**


	6. The Green Eyed Monster

**Chapter Six**

_The Green Eyed Monster_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Zoey 101**

The next morning, Zoey got up extra early to begin preparing for the day. She wanted an outfit that was so hot that Chase wouldn't be able to deny it. She finally decided on a white halter with a low neckline and a shorter jean skirt, not too short of course. She quickly fixed her hair and makeup and skipped downstairs, searching for Glen.

Today, they were going to Coney Island as a class and Zoey was planning on a huge production. It would be relatively easy because Tina would not be there since this was a class activity not a free day.

Zoey finally spotted Glen at the breakfast bar.

"Glen!" She called; walking towards him in what she hoped was a sexy and alluring way.

"Zoey?" Glen asked, surprised. They had hardly spoken a word to each other since the eighth grade. Despite his attempts otherwise, she had never seemed very interested in him. So, why was she suddenly talking to him now?

"Yah, so you know we're going to Coney Island, today." Zoey began, smiling at him.

Glen swallowed. She was so pretty.

"Yah?"

"Well, I was thinking that you might want to hang out with me and my friends. Mostly me though." She added, lifting her shoulders forwards sweetly.

Glen found himself staring at them, all tan and soft looking.

"Um…Yah." He said, finding his voice. "That sounds like fun." He shifted his gaze towards the door to see Michael and Chase entering.

"Chase won't care, will he? I know we've had some problems." Glen asked, nodding his head in their direction.

Zoey giggled. "Of course not. Watch."

She linked her arm through his, leaning against him, slightly.

"Chase!" She called.

He looked their way and his facial expression changed slightly.

"Glen is joining s today at Coney Island." Zoey said with enthusiasm.

Chase smiled grimly.

"That's great." He said through gritted teeth.

Zoey smiled brightly in response.

"Why doesn't someone just shoot me now?" Chase grumbled to Michael.

"Easy, she's probably just being nice. You know he's had a thing for her, forever." Michael soothed.

"Yah and I liked it better when she was completely clueless rather than nice." Chase snapped as he stomped off.

"Wow, this is gonna be a great day." Michael proclaimed with fake enthusiasm.

They arrived at Coney Island and with strict orders to behave; the adults sent them off to enjoy the day. But for Zoey and the gang it would prove to be more difficult than expected.

"So, Glen what brings you to hang out with us today?" Michael asked in a friendly manner.

"I invited him." Zoey said smugly, glancing at Chase to gauge his reaction.

He wasn't even listening, whispering to Logan about something else.

"Ooh! The Tunnel of Love!" Nicole cried excitedly.

"Zoey, you and Glen should totally ride it!" Lola said eagerly.

Chse groaned inwardly. Of course. The day started out bad, so it was guaranteed to get even worse. That's how it always worked out for him.

"You up for it, Glen?" Zoey asked flirtatiously.

"Sure." He agreed, taking her hand.

"C'mon, Lola ride it with me." Logan said, grinning.

She glared at him.

"Do you think I'm that stupid? As soon as darkness falls, you're going to try something and then I'll have to kill you and I just don't feel like getting arrested, today." She said.

"I'm riding with Michael." Lola grabbed Michael's hand and jerked him behind her.

"But that leaves me with…" Logan trailed off, turning to face Nicole.

"C'mon, Logan. It'll be fun." She exclaimed, taking off and dragging him along with her.

"Aww, man." Logan whined, already dreading the lack of silence that was sure to occur. At least he could argue with Lola or even Zoey, but Nicole never got anything.

That left Quinn, Mark, and Chase.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll wait here." Chase offered.

Mark grimaced. His idea of fun was not riding the Tunnel of Love. Plus, he really had to pee.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, if that's ok, baby?" He asked Quinn.

She waved him on and turned to Chase.

"Jealous, much?" She asked, grinning.

Chase faked innocence. "What are you talking about? Me jealous over Glen Davis? In what century?"

Quinn gave him a knowing look. "Oh, so you admit that if you'd be jealous of someone, it's be someone with Zoey?"

"What! That's ridiculous!" He paused.

"Is it really that obvious?"

Quinn giggled.

"Just a little."

"I don't know what I'm going to do Quinn. What if she doesn't feel the same way?" Chase asked.

"Listen, I know you think the world's gonna be over if it doesn't work out. And it might even seem like it is for a little while, but trust me, in time, everything's gonna be ok." She said, seriously, wanting with all her heart to tell him that he had nothing to worry about, that Zoey already did feel the same way.

"Thanks Quinn. No matter how crazy you are, you're still a really good friend." Chase said, honestly.

Quinn smiled in response.

Shortly after Mark returned from the bathroom, the rest exited the ride.

Chase had the opportunity to really look at what Zoey was wearing. She had on a low-cut, white, formfitting halter with a short jean skirt. A little bit too short if you asked him. The halter top didn't leave much to the imagination either. Did she not realize what ideas that could put into a guy's head? Couldn't she see that Glen was barely even looking at her face? His eyes were practically glued to her chest!

Chase blushed when he realized that he had been doing the same thing. He was only human after all and even though his love for Zoey went deeper than the physical, he couldn't help but admit how nicely certain outfits complimented her figure. If he noticed than he knew other guys did and they wouldn't be half as mature about it as he was. He decided he needed to inform her about it just in case she really didn't know what she was doing.

As everyone else headed towards the next ride, Chase put a restraining hand on Zoey's arm.

Her heartbeat quickened. This was it. He was going to tell her to stop playing games and just be his.

"What do you think you're wearing?" He hissed.

Zoey's hopes fell a little. Oh well, it was a start.

"What? You mean you don't like it?" she asked innocently, shifting her shoulders a little, so he had a clear view down the front of her shirt.

Chase swallowed. It was taking every decent bone in his body not to just throw her down on the picnic table, they'd been sitting at. It was kind of sad, he could easily think of making out with her but when it came to actually telling her how he felt, he always ran screaming in the other direction.

"That's not the point." Chase said, finally finding his voice.

"You look…Uh, great, but that's the problem. You see because you look so good, um, guys might get the wrong idea."

"Are you saying I look like a slut?" Zoey asked.

Chase panicked.

"No! Of course not!"

Then he saw the twinkle in her eye and realized that she was joking.

"You look as unsluttish as can be." He finished lamely.

"Well, then there's no problem." Zoey said.

"Yah, no problem." Chase agreed.

She headed off to rejoin the other but turned around and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks for caring." She whispered.

Chase stood dazed for a minute before realizing that everyone was almost out of sight, so he hurried to catch up.

"Feeling any better?" Michael asked once Chase had rejoined them.

"Hmph. Well, if you consider feeling like your heart's being ripped out of your chest, better."

"I'll take that as a no." Michael decided.

"I just don't understand why she's suddenly interested in Glen." Chase said.

Michael watched the pair. He noticed that every time Zoey even did or said anything remotely flirtatious, she would glance their way for just a fraction of a second. If he hadn't been paying attention, he never would've seen it.

"You know, it's almost like she's trying to make you jealous or something." Michael commented.

"What? That's ridiculous." Chase said.

Michael kept watching Zoey.

"If you say so."

Zoey motioned excitedly towards Lola, who followed her to the bathroom.

"I think its working." She whispered.

"Yah?" Lola asked.

Zoey proceeded to tell her about her and Chase's conversation about her choice of clothing for the day.

"I've never seen him so flustered." Zoey exclaimed.

Lola grinned.

"I told you didn't I?"

"You were right." She admitted.

"Hey guys!" Nicole cried coming up behind them and startling them both.

"Logan sent me in here to see what was taking so long."

"Oh, nothing. We're done." Lola said, brightly.

Nicole raised an eyebrow.

"Did you two even go to the bathroom?" She asked suspiciously.

Zoey and Lola looked at each other wide-eyed.

"Of course." Zoey said her voice a little too high. She felt bad about lying to her because she had been her best friend for so long. But if Nicole found out about their plan, there was no telling who would find out.

But Nicole, though she could be a bit of a ditz, she was much smarter than most gave her credit for. She knew something was up. There had to be something that they weren't telling her. Why else would Zoey suddenly invite Glen Davis to hang out with them? Nicole decided she was going to get to the bottom of this turn of events.

While this exchange was going on in the bathroom, trouble was brewing outside.

"So, Glen, when are you going to stop staring at Zoey like she's a piece of meat?" Chse asked.

Michael's eyes widened while Logan looked on with vague interest.

"What are you talking about, Matthews?" Glen demanded.

"Please, like you don't know."

Glen shrugged. "She looks hot. Did you see hot low her shirt was? I mean even you can appreciate that, Matthews. Oh, yah I forgot, you're always looking but you never get to touch."

Chase's blood was boiling now. He wasn't an angry guy except when it came to Zoey. When it came to defending her he could get angry real fast.

"You better stay the hell away from her." Chse warned, taking a step towards Glen.

"I would but it seems like she wants me around if you know what I mean." Glen said smirking.

Chase lunged at him.

Quinn screamed, causing Zoey, Nicole, and Lola to come rushing out of the bathroom. They arrived just in time to see Michael jump between the two.

"Woah, let's just chill for a second." Michael yelled.

Chase stepped away, swearing under his breath.

Glen just glared at him.

Chase caught Zoey's eye. She was frozen in shock. She hurried back into the bathroom, suddenly unsure of what to do.

Chase followed her right into the girl's bathroom. A few girls looked at him strangely, one even shrieked.

"Chase! You can't be in here!" Zoey cried.

"Why not?" He asked flippantly.

"It's the girl's bathroom." She hissed.

Chase nodded and began taking off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Zoey cried as the remaining girls in the restroom eyes Chase appreciatively.

"Taking off my shirt, what does it look like?" Chase said as he pulled it over his head.

Zoey allowed herself one quick look at his stomach before asking, "Why?"

"Because you're going to wear it."

"What? No! Chase, it'll hang off of me." Zoey protested.

"I don't care, I'm sick of Glen staring at your um…Chest." Chase stuttered.

"What? Glen's not staring at my boobs!" Zoey said, laughing nervously. She had wanted a scene but she certainly hadn't wanted to be molested by Glen's eyes. Perhaps she should've planned her outfit a little more carefully.

"If I can see it, he can see it." Chase remarked, holding the shirt out to her.

"And we don't need to see it." He added.

"What are you saying? That no one would want to see me anyways?" Zoey asked, sounding hurt.

"No, Zo, I didn't mean-"

"Just give me the shirt, you're probably right." She interrupted before walking listlessly into the stall.

Chase hit his head in frustration. He never could say anything right.

A few moments later, Zoey emerged from the bathroom sporting Chase's shirt. She didn't say a word just stomped over to Glen, grabbed his hand, and jerked him along with her.

Chase emerged a second later, wearing none other than Zoey's halter.

"I don't even want to know how that fits you." Michael commented.

"Not very well." Chase responded.

"What did you do?" Lola demanded, motioning towards Zoey.

"Well, I might've said something that was misconstrued to mean that no one would want to look at her." He mumbled.

"Chase!" Lola complained as she, Nicole, Quinn, and Mark headed after Zoey and Glen.

"Dude, you are an idiot. You're gonna need more help than making her jealous to get her. In fact, why don't you admit right now that she's way out of your league and do us all a favor and call it quits?" Logan ranted.

"Man, shut up." Michael snapped. "You're not helping matters none."

He turned to Chase and said honestly, "How bout you don't speak for awhile and let's get you another shirt because I can't be seen walking around with you like that."

The rest of the day was spent in strained company. Zoey was pissed and hurt. She

couldn't believe Chase would say something so awful. For the rest of the afternoon, her flirting with Glen had been spurred on by hurt, not an attempt to make Chase jealous. She liked the fact that Glen paid attention to her, at least he seemed to enjoy being with her. So, when they were on the Ferris wheel that evening before leaving the park, and he tried to kiss her, she let him. She knew that in the morning, she'd regret it because she'd promised herself that she wouldn't let him kiss her or anything of that nature. She was in love with Chase after all. And no amount of kissing was going to change that. But she wanted to forget that little detail for awhile and all the pain that seemed to go along with it.

At this time, Chase had been off getting himself a drink and returned to discover Zoey and Glen missing.

"Where's Zoey?" He questioned intent on trying to apologize. He hadn't meant what he said, at least not the way it sounded.

Lola gave him a guilty look as she pointed up at the Ferris wheel.

Chase had the perfect view of Zoey and glen in what appeared to be a passionate lip lock. The shock of this sight caused him to drop his orange soft drink on the ground, which busted open, spraying orange colored drink all over Nicole , who had been the unlucky one standing next to him, and her all white ensemble. She began shrieking as Michael, Mark, and Quinn hurriedly ran off to find napkins to clean her up.

But, Chase was oblivious to it all. He marched right up to Logan and said, "It starts tomorrow." Then he turned and headed towards the exit. He'd had all the fun he could stand. Chase Matthews was done playing games. He was gonna get Zoey if it was the last thing he did.

Logan was a little bit frightened at the still, calm way that Chase was acting.

"What was that all about?" Lola asked curious.

Logan just stood there, watching Chase walk away, before replying, "I think things are about to get ugly."

AN- Thanks so much for the reviews! They mean an awful lot!! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's been one of my favorites to write! Basically, it's all downhill from here. In the next chapter, as their senior trip is winding down, Chase gets his turn to make Zoey jealous, Quinn pretty much self-destructs, and Lola and Logan realize that everything is pretty much their fault because of their "great" ideas! ENJOY!


	7. It All Comes Crumbling Down

**Chapter Seven**

_It All Comes Crashing Down_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Zoey 101**

Chase got up long before Logan who was in their room again and Michael to execute his plan. Today was their second free day and Chase planned to use this day to visit NYU. He was going to ask Tina to come and Zoey had already said that she would go with him. He planned to make Michael come as well just so it wouldn't be too awkward.

He arrived at the front desk and was about to ask the connoisseur where he could find Tina when she appeared around the corner.

"Chase!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, Tina. Just the girl I was looking for." Chase commented

"Really? Why?"

"Well, today is another free day and I was going to visit NYU, me, Zoey, and Mike. And well, I wanted to know if you wanted to come." Chase stumbled over the words. He was so pathetic. He even got nervous about asking someone on a fake date.

"Sure." She said brightly.

At this moment, Nicole, Zoey, and Michael stumbled down the stairs, still in their pajamas.

"Guys, guess who's coming with us to NYU?" Chase exclaimed with fake enthusiasm.

Zoey narrowed her eyes.

Michael gulped. This was not his idea of a fun day.

They all went to their respective rooms to get ready for the day.

Once Zoey had gotten a little bit ahead of them, Michael whispered to Nicole, "You know you're coming with me. I'm not handling this guaranteed disaster alone."

Nicole was a bit confused as to what he was talking about but nodded in agreement anyways.

Zoey stood in the shower, letting the hot water run over her. She had almost thought that she had made some headway with Chase yesterday. But apparently not. She still felt dirty from kissing Glen the night before. The whole time, she'd been thinking about Chase. Glen obviously hadn't been thinking about anyone else because he had wanted to do something together tonight. Plus, she was still pissed about what Chase had said the night before.

Pretty soon, they were ready to go. Lola, Logan, Mark, and Quinn decided to spend the day at the hotel and meet up later that evening at an under 21 club that Tina said was a lot of fun.

They arrived at NYU and immediately signed up for a campus tour. It was an amazing campus, with plenty of beautiful architecture. Chase still wasn't sure if he could see himself here for the next four years though. He wondered if he would ever really be able to see himself somewhere that Zoey wasn't at. He felt someone grab his hand and he looked over at Tina to see her smiling. He swallowed. He didn't know if he could go through with this. She really likes him and he was just using her. Was it really worth it? He glanced over at Zoey and knew that it was. He knew right then that he would do whatever it took to get Zoey. And he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Once the tour was over and Michael and Chase had gotten an ungodly amount of brochures, they left to get something to eat. The plan was to eat and then head back to the hotel to Change into something appropriate for the club.

"So, where do you guys want to eat?" Chase asked.

At the sounds of his voice, Zoey glanced up and caught sight of their entwined hands. She had been so bust fuming, she hadn't even noticed. She felt her stomach drop.

"I need to go to the bathroom." She announced suddenly, startling everyone. She hurried to the restroom and once she reached the safety of a stall, she leaned against it, trying to calm herself. She couldn't understand it. Yesterday, she thought Chase was going to kill Glen, but today he was holding hands with Tina.

After she had calmed down a little, Zoey opened the stall door and came face to face with Tina.

"Oh." Zoey said, startled

"Listen, I'm only going to say this once. Stay away from Chase." Tina said, glaring.

"What are you talking about?" Zoey asked, bewildered.

"I know you like him. You'd have to be blind not to see how you look at him. But you've been with him awhile, I'm sure. So, you've had your chance. It's my turn." With those departing words, Tina spun on her heel and exited the bathroom.

Zoey followed suit, blinking confusedly in the sunlight. She was having a strange sense of déjà vu.

"Zo? What's wrong?" Nicole asked.

"Tina just told me to stay away from Chase." Zoey responded slowly.

"What is it with Chase's girlfriends threatening you?" Nicole asked.

"It's not like you even like him or anything. You guys are just friends."

"Yeah." She answered half-heartedly.

Michael looked at her. It almost sounded like she wished they could be more. He decided that maybe he would talk to Chase about the whole jealous thing at lunch.

They picked out a little hamburger joint a couple of miles from NYU to enjoy their lunch.

Michael pulled Chase aside letting the girls enter before them.

"Listen, about this jealous thing. Maybe you should cool it. I think Zoey might already like you."

Chase snorted. "Last time, I checked, kissing another guy on the Ferris wheel doesn't mean you like a different guy."

"I know, but girls are weird. Maybe she's trying to get under your skin."

Chase laughed. "I wouldn't count on it. Zoey's always been oblivious to how I feel. Why would she suddenly start messing with me?"

"Ok. But just be careful, I'd hate for the two of you to end up hurt."

Chase waved his worries away. "Everything's cool. We made up on the way here about what I said yesterday. Other than that, the only thing to do is make her jealous." He said before entering the restaurant.

He came up behind Tina and slid his arms around her waist.

Zoey looked straight ahead. She was determined not to show that the display was getting to her. She wouldn't let Tina win.

Once they sat down to eat, Tina began feeding Chase French fries and Zoey quickly lost her appetite. Chase and she had always made fun of couples who fed each other. They'd said that they would never be so disgusting with their own special person. But there he was and he didn't seem to mind it at all. Zoey wondered if Tina got on top of him right here in the middle of the restaurant, if Chase would even bat an eye. They had sworn against huge PDA's too.

_But things must change when you really like someone_, she thought.

Zoey knew that if Chase asked her, she'd feed him fries too. She didn't really care that he'd broken their promise, she was just jealous because it was Tina feeding him and not her.

"Did I tell you how pretty you look today?" Chase asked Tina, rather loudly.

Zoey played with the lettuce on her salad, feeling the tears pricking the backs of her eyes. She refused to let them fall. There was no way that she was going to let Chase see her cry because he was obviously happy with someone else.

Michael frowned. Chase was laying it on pretty thick. A little too thick. Michael sighed. He wished Chase had never agreed to this stupid plan of Logan's. He knew Chase had it bad for Zoey but this was ridiculous. This stupid jealousy thing was going to get him nothing but a broken heart, not to mention possible breaking someone else's heart as well.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully until it was time to meet the others at the under 21 club.

Zoey listened halfheartedly to Glen as he relayed his day. She had only invited him in the hopes that he would take her mind off of Chase and Tina. They had only been there ten minutes and Tina had already whisked Chase off to the dance floor. Though the club was full of flashing lights and fun music, Zoey just wasn't in the mood. She didn't even have the heart to try to make Chase jealous. She was just so tired of the whole thing. Her only comfort was that they would be going home tomorrow and leaving Tina here.

Zoey glanced over towards Mark, who was sitting boredly next to her. Quinn had been in the bathroom ever since they had arrived. Zoey wondered what was taking her so long. Just as she was about to get up and check on her, a girl exited the bathroom.

Zoey's mouth dropped open. It was Quinn, clad in a sexy red top, whose neckline plunged far too low and a black skirt, which was only long enough to hide the essentials. Her hair was down and wild, completely devoid of its usual braids.

"Oh my god." Logan said, appearing at Zoey's elbow.

"Is that Quinn?"

Zoey nodded.

Mark just stared as Quinn walked right past him to some random guy, who was very hot, and asked him to dance. He led her to the dance floor and she pressed close to him as they began to grind.

"I guess that's what she bought at that store." Nicole commented.

Zoey remembered the conversation she'd had with Quinn that day and had a sinking feeling that this was all her fault.

"Oh my god. Is that Quinn?" Chase asked as he and Tina danced.

Tina laughed. "That's awesome! Go Quinn!" She catcalled as Quinn was all up on some guy.

Chase frowned. He didn't think it was awesome. He thought something was seriously wrong.

"I'll be right back." He said, going to find his friends.

"What is going on?" He demanded once he'd reached them.

"I think it's my fault. She wanted to change and I told her to go for it." Zoey spoke up.

Mark cursed and stomped off, visibly upset.

"Chase!" Tina whined, appearing from behind him.

"Come dance with me."

Zoey rolled her eyes; her worry for Quinn abated by her anger at Tina at the moment and jerked Glen onto the dance floor.

He pulled her close, wanting to feel her body against his. Zoey restrained at first but when she saw Chase and Tina getting closer, she allowed Glen to do the same.

Chase's eyes flashed when he saw the way that Glen was caressing Zoey's back. She didn't appear to care how low his hands were getting. Every part of his heart screamed out to be her knight in shining armor but his mind wouldn't let him do it. She had been making it pretty obvious that she didn't need him. He wondered if he was just being stupid and he and Zoey were really just meant to be good friends and nothing more. He didn't know if it was just his hormones talking or what but it actually felt kind of nice to be this close to Tina. For the first time, he didn't really care what Zoey was doing.

Quinn laughed as she danced with guy after guy. She had never felt so free. Her whole life, she had done things for the sake of science and learning. Everything she had done had a purpose. But tonight, she was doing something because it was fun.

"Hey baby, I got some vodka in my car, want some?" Her dance partner whispered in her ear.

The old Quinn would've scoffed at the idea of drinking any kind of alcohol but "Fun Quinn" decided it was part of the experience. After all, one drink couldn't hurt, right?

"Sure."

The evening wore on and Logan couldn't help but notice how pretty Lola looked. When a slow song came on, he decided it was the perfect opportunity to ask her to dance.

"Lola, dance with me." He said smiling and offering his hand.

Lola smiled softly and took his hand as he led her out on the dance floor.

"You know you're not that bad, Martinez." Logan complimented.

Lola laughed. "Neither are you, when you're not acting like and arrogant jerk."

"Nice." Logan said.

"So, are you ready to graduate?" Lola asked.

"Am I ever! I can't wait to get out there and start living."

"Don't you think we're living now?"

Logan shrugged. "I don't know. Sometimes it seems like we're just standing still."

Lola smiled. "We're not standing still; we're dancing and actually having a real conversation. If that's not moving forward, I don't know what is."

"I guess you're right." Logan admitted.

Lola caught sight of Chase and Tina from behind Logan's back.

"So, what's up with Chase and Tina?" She asked.

He laughed. "Ok, you can't tell Zoey but Chase is trying to make her jealous! Isn't that insane? It was my idea of course but I never actually thought Matthews would go through with it."

Lola had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"You did what?" She hissed furiously.

Logan was taken aback by her sudden change in attitude.

"Excuse me?"

"How could you do that? No wonder it's not working!"

Logan looked at her suspiciously.

"What's not working?"

Lola's face began to heat up.

"Oh my god! Zoey likes Chase! She's using Glen isn't she?"

Lola groaned.

"And it was your idea, wasn't it? Looks like we're more alike than you thought." Logan said smugly.

"What are we gonna do?" Lola asked.

"What do you mean?"

Lola sighed exasperated.

"Don't you see how horribly this is gonna end if we don't do something about it?"

Little did they know, they were already too late.

Glen slipped his hands further down Zoey's waist. Se jerked them back up.

"C'mon, Zo. Let's have some fun." He said, pulling her closer.

"Glen quit it." She said.

"Ah, Zo, we had fun last night. Let's have some more." He said as he bent down and began nuzzling her neck.

"I think you've had enough fun." Michael said from behind them.

Zoey let out a relieved sigh as she broke free of Glen's grasp and practically ran to the safety net that Michael provided.

"Go ahead, run back to Barret. I thought you wanted me. You sure acted like it last night." Glen sneered.

Zoey's lip trembled. How could everything gone so terribly wrong? She had only wanted Chase to love her. Zoey allowed her eyes to rest on him and Tina dancing for a minute.

Glen followed her gaze and immediately out two and two together.

'Oh, I get it. You were just using me to get to Matthews. It looks like that worked so well." He said sarcastically.

Zoey blinked back tears.

"You better back off, Davis." Michael warned.

Glen laughed. "Whatever. I'm done here." With his departing remark, he spun on his heel and left.

"You ok, Zo?" Michael asked concerned.

"Yah. Well, it looks like you know my big secret." Zoey said bitterly, wiping her eyes.

"Maybe you should talk to him." Michael suggested.

"What about Tina?" Zoey asked.

"I think I just saw him head to the bathroom. Surely he's alone there. Tell him how you feel, Zo."

She took a deep breath and headed towards the bathroom, determined not to chicken out this time. She just wanted this nightmare to be over. She heard laughter as she neared the hallway that led to the bathroom. It didn't quite register to her what it could possibly mean until she came upon it. She stopped dead in her tracks.

There was Chase and Tina making out against the wall, next to the girls bathroom. She let out a little gasp, causing Chase to stop kissing and look up. His eyes grew wide as they met hers. When he saw the single tear gliding down her cheek, he knew that he had messed up.

"Zoey-" He began but she was already gone.

She ran past Michael, sobbing.

Michael stood there, shocked.

Chase came around the corner and Michael grabbed his arm.

"What is going on?"

Chase shook free of his grasp.

"Can't talk. I've got to find Zoey." He said, continuing on his way.

Zoey reached Lola and Logan who were talking earnestly to each other.

"Oh my god, Zo, what's wrong?" Lola exclaimed.

"I wish you'd never talked me into trying to make Chase jealous." She sobbed.

"What happened?" Lola asked, concerned.

"Just take me back to the hotel, please." Zoey begged.

Lola nodded, putting her arm around her crying friend.

Chase appeared moments after they were gone.

"Have you seen Zoey?" He panted, out of breath.

"What did you do?" Logan demanded.

"Nothing! Zoey just walked in on me and Tina kissing and she got all upset. I have no idea why."

Logan shook his head. "You know, you always go on and on about how oblivious Zoey is but you know you're just as oblivious yourself." He commented.

Before Chase had time to think about his words, Nicole appeared supporting a very intoxicated Quinn.

"Guys, I think we have a problem." She said.

Logan and Chase took one look at Quinn and knew that she was completely wasted.

"Aw man, Pensky, what were you thinking?" Logan complained.

"I'm fine. Absolutely fine." Quinn assured, staggering a little.

Suddenly a well known song blasted over the speakers.

"Oh my god, I love this song!" Quinn screamed, startling everyone.

She hopped up onto the table and started to do a very awkward dance.

"Oh, god. This is embarrassing." Chase stated, unable to look away.

"Somebody get her down." Logan said, covering his eyes.

"Quinn, will you please come down?" Nicole asked tentatively.

Quinn just kept on dancing, like she hadn't heard them. The truth was, she was so drunk, she probably hadn't.

"I think we should go." Michael suggested as he appeared at their side.

"Ok, here I go." Chase said, walking over, grabbing Quinn around her legs and flipping her over his shoulder.

"Let's go."

It took them forever to catch a cab; they finally manage it with Tina's help, who reappeared in time to catch a ride with them.

Quinn purged the alcohol from her system, all over the tax's floorboard to the irritation of the cabbie. Logan had to pay him an extra thirty dollars just to get him to shut up. They snuck up to their rooms, praying that none of the chaperones would fins them because they had no idea how they would explain Quinn's state.

After getting her safely into her and Nicole's room, Chase sat down in his room and phoned Zoey and Lola.

Lola answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Lola, let me talk to Zoey."

Lola cringed.

"Um…hang on." She covered the mouthpiece with her hand.

"It's Chase." She whispered.

Zoey lifted her tearstained face.

"Tell him, I'm asleep."

Lola did as Zoey asked.

"Ok, um…Will you tell her I need to talk to her then?" Chase asked. He was sure he had heard someone else talking. He hung up the phone and placed his head in his hands. He didn't know what he had done but he knew that he'd screwed up big time.

**AN- Thanks sooo much for all the reviews! I'm so glad people like this story! I really enjoy writing it! This chapter wasn't one of my best, I don't think but next chapter, I really like! I know Quinn's behavior may seem a little OOC but really it's not. Because everyone makes mistake while they're growing up and trying to find themselves or whatever and it's usually the one that everyone thought would be least likely to do it. The next chapter is just the aftermath of everyone's choices and then following that will be more on the Chase/Zoey saga and Lola and Logan's eventual hook up. I'm actually enjoying writing them b/c I'm not even really a fan. I actually prefer Lola/Michael but I thought Lola/Logan would be a little different! Hope you enjoy! **


	8. The Aftermath

Chapter Eight

_The Aftermath_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Zoey 101**_

Quinn woke with a pounding headache.

"Ugh. What happened?" She groaned.

"Well, you wore a slutty outfit, got drunk, danced on a table…" Nicole listed.

"Ok, ok, I get the idea." Quinn snapped. Nicole's voice was making her head hurt even worse.

"Sorry, it's not my fault that you acted totally suckish." Nicole said, flipping her hair.

"Did Mark see?" Quinn asked tentatively.

"Oh yeah. I'm pretty sure, everyone saw."

Quinn groaned. "Is there anything you can take for a hangover?"

Nicole shrugged. "I don't know. Go ask Logan, he'd know."

"I don't think I can move." Quinn complained, holding her head.

Nicole rolled here eyes. 'I'll go get him."

She plodded out into the hallway and caught sight of Chase and Tina talking.

"You'll call me, right?" Tina asked.

Nicole flattened herself against the door, praying they wouldn't see her.

Chase hesitated. "I don't know, Tina. I mean, I'm in love with her."

Tina rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I forgive you for all that crap but you even said that you enjoyed last night. Maybe it's time to put Zoey in the past and move on. She obviously doesn't care about you. I mean, she was all over Glen, last night."

Nicoel gasped. That wasn't true! Lola had phoned that morning and told Nicole the whole affair.

"I guess you're right. But, she looked awfully upset last night when she caught us kissing. I almost thought…I don't know maybe I'm just being crazy." Chase said wistfully.

_Could Zoey like Chase?_ Nicole thought. It would make perfect sense. Then every crazy thing that had happened on this trip would be explained.

"You are. Listen, Chase, I don't want to pressure you but I really like you. Maybe you could come to NYU and we could get to know each other for real. No stupid games this time. You at least owe me that much after using me." Tina said.

"I'll think about it." Chase responded before returning to his room.

Tina turned around and spotted Nicole.

"Excuse me. What are you doing?"

"Oh, uh, nothing. I was just going to see Logan. I didn't hear anything, I swear." Nicole lied horribly.

"Whatever. Just tell Zoey, she better stay away from Chase. I have every intention of making him my boyfriend."

Nicole did not like the tone of voice Tina was using.

"No. You listen. Zoey and Chase are meant to be together. Everyone knows it, so you better recognize it too and stay away from Chase. No one's come between them yet, what makes you think that you're going to be able to?"

"I'm impressed. I didn't think you were the type of girl to stand up for yourself, Nicole." Tina smirked.

"I'm not standing up for me. I'm standing up for my friends." Nicole replied, coolly.

Tina nodded and brushed past Nicole.

"I'm impressed, Bristow."

Nicole glanced over to see Logan grinning at her.

"I never knew you had it in you."

Nicole smiled. "Maybe I'm more than you thought I was."

Logan laughed. "Maybe so. C'mon, Quinn's called our room ten times, trying to fid you. Apparently, I'm needed to cure a hangover." Logan said, throwing an arm around Nicole's shoulders and they headed back to her room.

"Zo, it's time to get up. We'll be heading to the airport in an hour." Lola said gently, shaking her friend.

Zoey Brooks slowly opened her eyes. She felt awful. She had never felt so terrible in her entire life. She almost wished she could die just so she wouldn't have to feel the horrible ache in her heart. In her eyes, Chase had made his choice. He had chosen Tina over her and she was just going to have to deal with it.

She forced herself to get out of bed and begin packing. It was only two more weeks and then she'd never have to see him again. This thought broke her heart even more and Zoey burst into tears.

Chase Matthews lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He was torn. He knew that he was in love with Zoey but he was so sick of things never working out. His heart could only take so much. Maybe Tina was right. Maybe it was time to move on. They were fixing to graduate. Maybe their lives were moving in two totally different directions. Maybe they were just meant to be good friends after all. Every sign pointed to that conclusion. But Chase didn't know if he was ready to let go of his dream of spending his life with Zoey. How did you let go of a dream that you had wanted for so long that it became a part of your very soul? Wouldn't a part of you die along with it?

Mark Delfiggalo sat alone in the room that he was supposed to share with Logan. He was so angry. It felt weird. He had never been a very feelings oriented person. The only person who had ever incited any kind of emotions in him was Quinn Pensky. But she had never made him feel anger. Until now.

He didn't understand how she could just throw away everything they had built the past five years for a little fun. He didn't understand how his smart, beautiful Quinn could be so stupid. Didn't she care about him the least, little bit? And if she did, why was she breaking his heart?

Michael Barret sat in the lobby, already packed and ready to go. HE was anxious to get back to PCA and enjoy his last two weeks. He wasn't sure when he'd be back in California again and wanted to make the most of it. He was going to NYU in the fall. He had made his decision. He wanted to get away from everyone. Not because he didn't love them but because he didn't know who he was without them.

He had been doing some thinking and he realized that with his friends, he was known as the goofy, fun-loving one. And that was great. But he discovered that he didn't know who he was outside of that. But, he was determined to find out.

Lola Martinez held her friend, Zoey close as she sobbed into her shoulder. Lola had learned that she knew nothing. She had thought that Chase and Zoey would end up together but apparently that wasn't the case. She had thought Quinn would never act the way she had last night, but she did. She had thought that she was immune to Logan Reese's charms but it turns out, she wasn't.

Nicole Bristow had learned something about herself this trip. She had learned that she wasn't as dumb as everyone thought she was. She was smart. And it didn't matter what anyone else thought because her friends knew it too. She had also stood up to someone for the first time instead of hiding behind Zoey as usual. Maybe she's go to beauty school or even law school. Ok, so that might be pushing it a little bit, but she could do whatever she wanted to. She was a force to be reckoned with.

Logan Reese walked past Zoey and Lola's room to meet Michael in the lobby. He paused when he heard sobs. He knew it was Zoey and he felt bad. The whole mess was partially his fault. If he hadn't convinced Chase to make Zoey jealous, he never would have bothered with Tina. Now he thought he might like her. At least that's what he said. Logan knew that it was really just Chase settling. He always did it. He settled for something less than what he deserved; what he wanted.

Chase dreamed of being a writer, but he was going to be a doctor instead. It made no sense to Logan. He believed that if you wanted something, you went after it with your whole heart. He never let anyone make him feel like he didn't deserve it. Logan knew what he wanted. A year ago, he would've dismissed the notion with a laugh. But it was true, he wanted Lola Martinez. Now the only thing to do was prove that he was worth her time.

Quinn Pensky sat in the bathroom, staring at her reflection. Mark had just phoned and pretty much told her t was over. She was relieved but sad. She knew she had really hurt him and he didn't deserve it. He had never been anything but the perfect boyfriend.

She glared at her reflection. When did she turn into this girl staring back at her? She had never done those things before. It was like something inside of her had snapped that night. She was fed up of being the weird, science girl. She just wanted to be normal. But maybe she wasn't meant to be normal. Maybe it was ok to be the science geek. Maybe she had made a huge mistake.

**AN- I know this is kind of a short chapter but I felt like it was important to show the growth and aftermath of the things that have experienced. Thanks so much for all the reviews and I really hope you enjoy this chapter! I've figured out how I'm going to fit Dana into the story but this isn't really a D/L story, she's just going to add a little complication to the L/L plotline. Did everyone watch Zoey last week? It was sooo Sad… but a totally cute C/Z moment! Maybe they'll get together this season after all….one can totally hope! ENJOY!**


	9. Back to PCA

**Chapter Nine**

_Back to PCA_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Zoey 101**

The plane ride home was a somber one. Zoey had forced Nicole to switch seats with her so she wouldn't have to seat next to Chase. Mark had avoided Quinn like the plague when she had attempted to speak to him and Logan and Lola kept sneaking glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Michael and Nicole were the only ones who seemed at peace.

Michael hummed softly to himself. He glanced to his left and saw Quinn scribbling furiously in a notebook. He glanced to his right to see Zoey leaning her head back on the headrest, her eyes closed, with some angry chick music blaring from her headphones. It was juts his luck to get stuck between two moody girls the whole way home. If Chase had just listened to him, he warned him time and time again, maybe everything would be ok. It was weird, now that he had his future in order; all his friend's futures were falling apart. He wondered if it all would work out. He didn't know the answer to that but he was sure that everything was going to change.

"So, Chase have you decided where you're going to school at?" Nicole asked.

"What?" Chase responded. He was a million miles away.

"I said, have you decided where you're going to college at?" She repeated.

He shrugged. 'I'm leaning towards NYU, right now. They have a good doctorate program…" He stopped short when he noticed Nicole shaking her head.

"What?" He asked.

"It's just amazing. For such a smart guy, you can be pretty stupid."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Chase, you want to be a writer, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So be it. Don't settle for anything less than everything." Nicole begged.

"Nicole, you don't know what you're talking about."

"No. Don't treat me like I'm stupid." She demanded.

"I wasn't!"

"Yes, you are! I'm not dumb. I'm smarter than you in a lot of things. I don't love someone for five years and then just give up because of something some stupid girl said. I don't dream my whole life of being a writer just to throw that away for something more practical." Nicole said.

Chase ran his hands through his hair. "Nicole, you just don't understand how tired I am of everything. Of fighting for Zoey, of fighting my dad…"

"You're right. I don't understand. I don't understand how you can be so afraid of life that you give up on everything that matters." Nicole said before slipping her headphones over her ears and closing her eyes, leaving Chase alone with his thoughts.

Lola turned to face Logan, who was half asleep.

"Logan?"

"Huh?" He asked sleepily.

"We have to do something."

He shook his head to wake himself up.

"What?"

"We've got to fix Chase and Zoey."

Logan shook his head vehemently. "No way. I'm done. I wash my hands of their whole affair."

"Logan, c'mon, it's partially our fault, they're like this."

He turned away from her and closed his eyes.

"No."

They arrived at the airport not long after and tiredly retrieved their luggage and loaded once more on top of Logan's Hummer. Most of the ride was spent in awkward silence. Until Chase's phone rang. He glanced down at the screen and immediately looked towards Zoey, up in the front seat. It was Tina. He couldn't answer it now.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Michael asked.

Chase shook his head.

It continued ringing.

"Answer the freakin phone, Matthews." Logan demanded his nerves about shot from all the tension.

Chase slowly pressed the SEND button and said, "Hello?"

"Chase! I just wanted to know how you were, if ya'll made it ok."

"Um…Yah, We're on our way home but my phone's about dead, so I'll call you later." Chase lied.

"Oh, ok. I miss you."

"Yah, you too. Bye."

Chase hung up the phone and met a disproving look from Nicole. He sighed and turned to face out the window.

Logan glanced over at Zoey out of the corner of his eye and was surprised to see a tear gliding down her face. He felt guilty and groaned inwardly. Why did Lola have to be right?

They pulled into PCA and before Logan could even stop properly, Zoey hopped out of the car and began pulling bags off of the top of the hummer. She stumbled backwards with Nicole's bag.

"Whoa, Zo. Be careful." Chase said, placing his hands on her waist to steady her. She jerked at his touch.

He pulled his hands away, staring at her.

"Zo, I think we need to talk." He said seriously.

"I think you've said enough." Zoey said quietly as she began to walk away.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Chase demanded, grabbing her arm to stop her.

She shrugged. "Whatever you want it to mean, Chase. You might want to call Tina back. Don't want to keep her waiting."

Chase let go of her arm and watched as she walked away. He wasn't sure what

her problem was. She had Glen after all; couldn't she be happy for him?

_Are you_ _even happy for you? _A voice inside his head questioned.

As if to answer his question, the overcast sky let loose and the rain began coming down. He turned to see everyone else still sitting in Logan's car, staring at him. Nicole motioned for him to get back in the car and out of the rain. But he didn't move. He wondered if he stood here long enough, if he'd drown. Because at this point, it sounded like a pretty good idea.

Lola sighed as she collapsed onto a sofa in the girl's lounge. They had finally gotten Chase out of the rain and the car unloaded. She was wiped. She knew it was getting late and she should probably get back to room 101 but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Lola knew what would be waiting for her when she arrived: a very distraught Nicole, and depressed Zoey and Quinn. This wasn't at all how she had pictured her senior year ending. They were supposed to be a little sad that high school was over but they were still supposed to be friends.

"I don't know about you but I'm beat." Logan said falling into a seat next to her.

She smiled. "Avoiding your roommates too?"

He laughed. "Something like that."

"I feel so bad about the way things turned out." Lola admitted.

"You're not the only one."

Lola pretended to look shocked.

"What? Logan Reese actually cares about someone other than himself?"

Logan made a face. "Haha, very funny. I told you I care about a lot of people besides myself."

"Like who?"

He paused.

"Well, I care about you."

Lola glanced up to meet his eyes, surprised by his admission.

"Really?"

"Of course." He scooted closer to her.

"Lola, I-"

He was interrupted by Nicole's sudden entrance.

"Lola! There you are. Please come back to the room. Zoey's locked herself in the bathroom and Quinn's working on something that keeps sparking and it's really starting to scare me." She begged.

Lola stood up, quietly wondering what Logan had been about to say.

"I guess it's time to face the music." She said as she turned to follow Nicole.

"Yeah." Logan said softly. He was beginning to understand how Chase felt when his attempts to tell Zoey how he felt were thwarted every time.

Logan arrived at his room to find chase talking to Tina on the phone. He actually looked like he was enjoying it too.

"What was that all about?" Logan asked once Chase had hung up the phone.

"What do you mean?"

"You being all happy talking to Tina."

Chase shrugged. "I might like her."

"Please." Logan said, shaking his head.

"What is everyone's problem? Am I not allowed to be happy?" Chase demanded.

"Of course, dude but it's not even about that."

"Please enlighten me, O wise one." Chase said sarcastically.

"When you're with the one you love, you're not always gonna be happy but its ok because you're with the right person and that's all that matters."

"God, is this about Zoey again?" Chase complained.

Logan turned to face him.

"What is your problem? One day you're totally in love with Zoey and the next, you like Tina?"

"You want to know what happened. I'm sick of coming in second and that's all I ever do with Zoey. With Tina, I'm first." Chase said emotionally.

Logan shook his head, disgusted.

"You're a lot dumber than I thought you were if you think that you ever came in second with Zoey."

"She has Glen anyways." Chase said, flopping on his bed.

Logan looked over at him before speaking, "Whatever."

Chase was his friend and he had tried to get him to see reason, because there was nothing he wouldn't do for him. But there came a time when Logan couldn't do anymore and it was up to Chase to fix things. If he wanted to screw up his life, then it was on his conscience now.

**AN- Sorry for the wait! I had my school play last week and had no time to write! I feel like this chapter is rushed but I hope you enjoy it! The next chapter will be up in a couple days as well. Thanks for all the reviews! They mean lot! The next chapter, Chase is dealing with his conflicting emotions. He is afraid to just come out and ask Zoey if she loves him but he wants her to tell him it herself if it's true. He doesn't really like Tina that much, he's just glad to have someone to talk to. So basically it's about him trying to choose between the love of his life and the new girl who's interested in him. But as we all know Chase can be a bit of, shall we say it, a scaredy cat, which is why this is such a huge problem for him. Michael and Zoey have a touching friendship scene in the next chapter as well as some more Lola/Logan. Enjoy!!!**


	10. Never Settling

**Chapter Ten**

_Never Settling_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ZOEY 101**_

The next morning dawned too early for Zoey. She groaned as the alarm clock went off. They had to go to school today and begin preparing for their finals at the end of the week. Once they passed those they were home free. The last week was filled with graduation preparations, such as photos, cap and gown fittings, etc.

But for once, Zoey didn't really care about exams, or class in general. She felt like her world had fallen apart and she had no clue how to fix it.

"Guys, we gotta get up." She called to her roommates.

They had all shared the same room since junior year when Nicole had returned to PCA. It had been a tight squeeze at first but they had managed. Zoey wondered what it would be like to not wake up every morning to Nicole's hairdryer or some strange bubbling substance of Quinn's. Although she complained about both all the time, it would be strange not to have to hear them anymore. Zoey was starting to get nervous about graduating again. She hadn't had time to think about it really since they'd left for New York, what with all the drama but now her fears were coming back full force.

"Ugh! We're going to be late!" Nicole cried. That sent everyone into panic mode.

They rushed about the room getting ready before hurrying out the door. They slid into their seats just as the bell rang.

Michael, Chase, and Logan snuck in minutes later.

"Nice try, guys. I'll see you in detention later." Mr. Bender said grinning.

They groaned.

Chase couldn't concentrate on a single word that Mrs. Smith, their English teacher, was saying, which

wasn't a good thing since they were reviewing for their final. Logan and Nicole's words kept repeating themselves over and over in his mind like a broken record.

_"Don't settle for anything but everything."_

_"You're dumber than I thought if you every thought that you came in second with Zoey."_

It was like they were taunting him.

_You should just talk to her_. He told himself.

_But what about Glen?_ He argued.

_She hasn't even looked at him all day. Maybe you're making a mistake._

Chase sighed. He was talking to himself. Just, great. He banged his head on his desk in frustration.

"Mr. Matthews, is there something I can help you with?" Mrs. Smith asked.

Chase opened his mouth to respond but before he could his phone started going off.

"Ah, a text message. Care to read it to us, Mr. Matthews?"

Everyone turned around to look at him, including Zoey.

He met her gaze and swallowed. "Actually, I'd rather not."

"Too bad what you want doesn't matter. Read."

Chase gulped. "Umm… Chase, I really miss you. Call me later. Hugs and Kisses, Tina."

There were more than a few snickers.

He stared at Zoey as she turned around. Were those tears in her eyes?

"Can I be excused?" She asked.

"Ms. Brooks, whatever for?"

"I need to go to the bathroom."

The teacher nodded in consent.

"I gotta go to the bathroom too." Chase exclaimed suddenly shooting his hand up in the air.

"Mr. Matthews, if you honestly think I'm going to let you go after you violently bang your head on a desk and your phone goes off in class, you're insane."

"Please, Mrs. Smith. I'm going to piss myself if you don't let me go." Chase begged.

"You're going to what!" She exclaimed, appalled at his use of language.

"I gotta go!" He exclaimed as he jumped up and hurried out of the room.

"Detention, Mr. Matthews." She called after him.

"Zoey!" Chase cried as she walked out of the girl's washroom.

"Chase?" She asked, confused.

"Zo, are you mad at me?"

"No." She said, turning away from him.

"Then why are you avoiding me like the plague?" He demanded, circling around to face her.

She turned away from him again.

He sighed in exasperation.

"Zo, we're best friends. You can tell me anything."

She laughed bitterly. "Not this."

He grabbed her by the shoulders and roughly turned her around to face him. He was shocked to see tears streaming down her face.

"Zo, what's wrong?" He asked gently.

"Please just leave me alone. Everything will be so much easier if you just leave me alone." She sobbed.

Chase let go of her shoulders. He felt like he'd been slapped.

"Is that what you want?" he asked slowly.

Zoey let out a sound halfway between a sob and a laugh.

"It doesn't matter what I want."

He didn't know what she meant or what to do to make everything better. So, he just turned and walked away. He stopped after a few steps and turned to ask, "Is this about Tina? Because if you don't like her, I'll end it." He said seriously, half hoping she say it was.

Zoey was silent.

"Zo, you're my best friend. I'll always choose you first, you know that, right?" He pleaded.

She lifted her head, her eyes red from crying and asked, "Chase, where are you going to college at?"

He paused for a moment. He wasn't sure what to say. He knew where he was going now but it was an odd way to answer his question.

"Uh, NYU?"

She smiled sadly. "Then I think you've made your choice." She replied before turning and walking away.

Chase stood there, speechless. He wasn't sure what had just happened but for some reason, he felt like he might've just lost Zoey forever.

Michael walked into their dorm room to find Chase facedown on his bed.

"Ok, spill."

"What?" Was Chase's muffled reply.

"The episode with you and Zoey in the hallway. Everyone's talking about it. Apparently everyone in Mrs. Smith's English class heard every word you guys said."

"Great, as if my life didn't already suck as it is."

"Why exactly does your life suck?" Michael asked, settling himself on his own bed.

"It just does."

"Because how I see it, you have a future as a doctor and a great girl waiting for us at NYU."

Chase sat up, suddenly angry and he had no idea why.

"Maybe it's because I don't want to be a doctor. I want to be a writer. I want to do something for me for the first time in my life and my dad thinks it's a stupid idea."

"Then be a writer, Chase. It's your life, not his and maybe it's time you started realizing that." Michael said seriously.

Chase nodded. "Maybe you're right."

"So what about the girl? Does that suck too?"

Chase sighed. "You're all right. I'm settling. I always settle."

Michael frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I always settle for something less than what I want. For the past five years, I've been love with one girl, Zoey Brooks. I'm still in love with her. I'll always be in love with her. But, she's never gonna see me as anything but her goofy best friend, if we're even that anymore. And I have to move on or I'm going to be miserable for the rest of my life."

Michael stared at him. "Dude, you've got to tell her."

"I can't. Look, could you maybe just leave me alone. I need to call NYU about this fall." Chase said.

Michael nodded. "Sure, whatever you want."

He stood up and left his best friend sitting alone in the room. He knew they'd promised Lola that they weren't getting involved anymore, but he couldn't just let it end like this. He headed across the campus. He had a job to do.

Michael knocked on the door of room 101 and slowly pushed it open.

Zoey looked up from where she was stretched on the couch, crying.

"Hey." He said, softly, crossing the room to her.

"Oh, Michael!" She sobbed, vaulting herself into his arms.

"Everything is so messed up!"

"Shh, I know, Zo. But it's going to be ok."

"How do you know that?" She demanded, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Because you love Chase and he loves you and nothings going to stop that…Except maybe yourselves." He said slowly.

"Hmph. Chase doesn't love me. He loves Tina."

"No, that's where you're wrong. He only went out with Tina to make you jealous. Zoey, Chase has been in love with you since the first time, he saw you. He's just being a bit of an idiot, right now."

Zoey looked up at him.

"He told you he loved me?"

"More times than I can count."

"Then why is he acting this way?" She asked, tears threatening to fall again.

Michael shrugged. "I guess he doesn't think you feel the same way. He's just trying to be happy even though his heart is breaking."

"Why didn't he just tell me how he felt?" She asked.

"Zo, guys are cowards. Even though we don't like girls to know, we get hurt just as much if not more than you guys do." Michael admitted, smiling.

"Where is he?" She asked suddenly.

"Calling NYU to let them know he's coming in the fall. You know you can probably still catch him if you hurry."

Zoey's eyes lifted up to meet his. She nodded before rushing out the door. She sped out of the lounge door into the bright California sunshine and raced across campus. She had to reach Chase before it was too late for them. Before his heart gave up on them completely.

She burst through his dorm door, causing him to drop the phone that he had been dialing.

"Zoey, what the-"

"Chase, I know I might be too late and if I am, that's ok, I can live with that. But if there's a small chance, I'm not; I'm begging you not to finish that phone call." She interrupted.

"Zo, what are you talking about?" Chase asked, confused.

She took a deep breath.

"Come to UCLA with me."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because I love you, Chase Matthews. I should've told you a long time ago and saved us both the heartbreak. You and me, that's how it's supposed to be, I'm sorry about the trip and I'm sorry about Glen and my stupid jealousy. All I want is you. It's always been you, even when I couldn't see it. You're the guy for me, Chase Matthews." Zoey declared, out of breath.

Chase just stood there, staring at her. He didn't know what to say. The one thing he'd thought was completely impossible had turned out to be completely possible. Zoey Brooks loved him. Logan had been right. He had always been first with Zoey. Tina didn't even matter anymore. Logan had been right about that too. Chase was just settling for second best. Just like he always had not anymore. Zoey Brooks loved him. And he was standing here like an idiot, saying nothing.

"You're not too late." He said softly, walking towards her.

"I'm sorry for being an idiot. I'm sorry for not telling you I love you the moment I met you." He whispered their faces now inches apart.

"Well, you could make it up to me." She whispered, grinning.

"Oh and how would I do that?" He asked, grinning as he placed his hands on her waist.

"Kiss me."

Chase's reply was to lower his mouth to hers and capturing her lips with his own in a sweet, gentle kiss.

After what seemed an eternity, they pulled apart.

"I love you." He whispered, their foreheads pressed together.

"I love you." She whispered in return.

Chase laughed and kissed her again.

Logan entered the girls lounge, scanning the faces until his eyes landed on Lola flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Lola!" He called, making his way over.  
"Hey." She said, turning off the TV.

"Listen, I need to talk to you." Logan said seriously.

"Ok, shoot."

"What would you say if I asked you out tonight?"

She looked at him, shocked.

"Are you serious?"

"Completely. So, what do you say?"

Lola hesitated. She really liked him but she was still wary of his reputation.

"Look, I know I can be a bit of a jerk but I'm really going to try to be different. All I'm asking for is a chance." He said, gazing at her without a hint of a smile.

"Ok." Lola said simply.

"Ok?" Logan's face broke out into a grin.

"Yes." She giggled.

Logan let out a shout of triumph before throwing his arms around her in a tight embrace.

Nicole smiled at them from where she was standing at the door watching them.

"Everything cool, here?" Michael asked as he appeared at her side.

She nodded.

"Perfect. What about on your end?"

Michael smiled.

"I have a feeling everything's going to be alright."

They shared a smile before turning to watch Logan and Lola again.

**AN- Sorry that it's been so long, I've just been really busy plus some major writers block, I didn't want to keep dragging out the angst but I wasn't sure if I wanted to let everyone get together before the end but I decided too go ahead and let them get together! I hope that makes up for the long wait! The next chapter will deal with Logan and Lola's date, Quinn angst, and Chase and Zoey adjusting to this new aspect of their relationship. I hope you enjoy and thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! **


	11. Graduation Day

**Epilogue**

_The Next Step_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Zoey 101**

**AN- Originally, I was going to have a couple more chapters with Dana returning and stuff but as I was writing them, it didn't seem right because everything that was supposed to happen already did. Chase and Zoey got together, Lola gave Logan a chance, Nicole and Michael felt at ease about their futures. The only thing I really needed to wrap up was the whole mark and Quinn plot and I figured I could do that easily in one last chapter. I felt like if I added anymore, it would be like one lone never ending soap opera and I definitely didn't want that. So here is the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy!!!**

Graduation day had arrived at log last to the excitement and some disappointment of PCA's senior class.

"I don't know what I'm going to say in my speech!" Quinn panicked.

"Relax, Quinn. Everything's going to be fine." Zoey assured the valedictorian.

"You're not nervous about that anyways." Lola said matter of factly.

"You're nervous about having to sit up on the stage with Mark for half the ceremony with him being class president and all."

Quinn sighed. "You're right. I just wish things were better between us."

Zoey and Lola smiled sympathetically at her.

The moment was ended when Nicole burst through the door.

"Guys, come on. We've got to be at the courtyard in ten minutes!" She cried excitedly.

Zoey felt her stomach knot up. Although her and Chase's getting together had abated many of her fears for the future, she still wasn't sure she was ready for this.

"You guys go ahead; I've got to get something." She said, nervously, searching under her bed.

The girls exchanged knowing looks before leaving the room.

As soon as they were gone, Zoey stood up and looked into the mirror. She gazed at her reflection, trying to make herself feel grown up and womanly, but only a scared little girl looked back at her. She didn't want to go to college. She wanted to stay here and be a kid at PCA. She wanted to be able to run and cry on her mom's shoulder when things got bad, not have to deal with it like an adult.

"You know nothings really going to change." Chase said from her doorway, startling her.

"How can you say that? Everything's already changing." She said sadly.

Chase smiled. "Not really. You and Dustin will go back to Louisiana like you do every summer, and we'll all call, text, and email like always, and then come fall, you'll pack up and fly to California like you've done every year since coming to PCA. The only difference is that you'll be going to UCLA instead of here. And you know who's going to be waiting for you when you get there?"

Zoey looked up at him expectantly.

"Me. Maybe I'll even run into something for old time's sake."

She laughed and realized that she was crying at the same time.

Chase smiled and put his arms around her, her head resting on his chest as he stroked her silky hair.

"You'll just be a couple hours away form Dustin too just in case he needs you and I promise, I'll take you to him." He said.

"I guess you're right." She admitted.

'That's my girl."

Zoey smiled softly. "Yes, always you're girl. You know I love you, right?"

Chase grinned. Of course he did, but he never tired of hearing her say it.

"Yeah, and I love you too."

Zoey stood up and said, 'I think I'm ready to graduate."

Chase smiled as he stood up as well.

"Well, let's go. We wouldn't want to keep everyone waiting."

Logan sat in his seat, watching Lola. He could hardly believe they'd been together for a week and a half. He couldn't wait to get to college. It was going to be a blast with him, Lola, Chase, and Zoey at UCLA. He was imagining plenty of road trips and double dates in their future. He would never admit it to anyone except, maybe Lola, who was becoming his closest confidante, but he was so grateful for the friends he'd made at PCA. He didn't know where he'd be without them. He planned on keeping in touch with them all for the rest of their lives. Even Nicole, someone had to make sure the naïve girl stayed out of trouble.

Logan smiled as Lola turned around to look at him. She waved and blew him a kiss. He acted like he caught it and held it close to his heart. She smiled a special smile just for him before turning around in her seat.

_Yeah, the future is going to rock._ He thought, smiling.

Quinn stood nervously adjusting her skirt. She was reciting her speech in her head. She was so into it, she didn't notice someone coming up behind her until they right on top of her.

"Mark?" She questioned incredulously.

He smiled slightly. 'Yeah, I just wanted to say good luck on your speech."

"Thanks, you too."

Mark waved and started off.

"Wait, Mark, I'm sorry." Quinn called.

He smiled.

"I know. Save me a seat at your table for the dinner tonight."

Quinn nodded her assent.

As soon as mark was a safe distance away, she began grinning like a fool. She had finally been forgiven. She knew they were not as they were but maybe a summer apart would do them both good. And when they met again at Stanford, maybe they could begin rebuilding what had been lost. Maybe it would be better than it was. Yes, Quinn Pensky had high hopes for her future.

Michael sat nervously in his seat. He would be the first of his friend to walk across the stage. He was excited but it was still sad in a way. Thoughts of college no longer plagued him, only worries that he and his friends would not be able to keep in touch. It had been easy at PCA because even if they didn't talk during the summer, there was always the knowledge that they'd meet again in the fall. Now there was no such constant.

He took a deep breath as Dean Rivers began calling off names. Finally after what seemed an eternity, his name was called.

"Michael Daniel Barret."

Michael stood up and began the walk that signified the ending of one chapter of his life and the beginning of the next.

"I'm so proud of you!" Mrs. Brooks gushed as she practically smothered her daughter in a tight embrace.

"Me too, sis." Dustin agreed.

Zoey smiled and ruffled her little brother's hair.

She noticed Chase standing off to the side and smiled.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Chase Matthews."

"Honey, we've met Chase before." Her dad said.

Zoey grinned. "Yeah, but last time you met, Chase was just my friend, now he's my boyfriend." She said proudly.

Mrs. Brooks let out a squeal of excitement as the family crowded around the two to congratulate them.

All too soon the festivities ended. The adults said their good-byes as the kids planned to spend their last night at PCA. Their parents would return in the morning to take them home.

They all found themselves led to the beach in the last waning moments of daylight. Zoey reclined against Chase's chest, while Lola did the same to Logan. Nicole rested her head in a friendly manner on Michael's shoulder and Quinn and Mark sat across from each other, occasionally sharing a smile.

"So, I told my dad that I wasn't going to be a doctor." Chase said.

"Wow, how'd he take it?" Lola asked.

Chase shrugged. "He just said, oh. I figure he didn't want to make a scene here and he'll be trying to convince me to his way of thinking all summer."

"But he's not going to right?" Quinn asked.

Chase shook his head. "Nope, from here on out, I'm taking everything I want no matter what anyone else thinks."

"Good for you." Logan said.

After this statement, they fell into a companionable silence. Lola was the first to break it.

"I can't believe this is it." She said.

"It's not." Zoey said.

"I mean, it may be the end of our time at PCA but it's not the end if us. We're going to be friends for the rest of our lives."

"How do you know that?" Michael demanded.

"I just know." Zoey replied, sharing a smile with Chase.

"What if we don't?" Logan asked slowly.

They were all silent a moment, unable to comprehend their lives without the others.

"How about we make a pact?" Zoey said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Nicole asked curiously.

"Let's promise to always go after what we want in life with our whole hearts."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Nothing's going to hold us back!" Lola declared.

"Heck yeah!" Logan crowed.

They all laughed.

"And, we're going to promise to meet her in five years, no matter where life has taken us. To remember that no matter what has happened, we've got each other." Zoey finished.

They all nodded as they sat back to enjoy this last, beautiful evening together as kids before the next morning, when they would head off to begin the next exciting chapter of their lives. But they weren't afraid anymore because they knew that even when all seemed lost, they still had each other.


End file.
